


When everyone finds out...

by charlymo



Series: Things that go boom in the night... [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlymo/pseuds/charlymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when everyone on the team finds out that Oliver and Felicity are together?  </p><p> </p><p>This is a sequel to Things that go boom in the night...You don't have to read that first but there might be references in later chapters that you won't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diggle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to magsimags for wanting to know about the "after" and the suggestions she gave me. This series will be about everyone on the team finding out about them.

She woke up slowly he discovered, completely opposite of him. Whereas he was awake instantly, alert and ready for the day, she was not. She was half draped over him, head on his chest, arm slung across his waist, her small hand on his hip, one of her legs between his and all of her glorious nakedness pressed against his side. He couldn't help the grin that came over him as he played with a curl of her hair. He felt her shift, her head moved a little, her breath fanning out over his pectoral muscle. Her hand then shifted from his hip, sliding up his side until it rested over his heart. She sighed and pulled herself tighter to his side. He held back a chuckle because he didn't want to wake her; he wanted to see how she woke in the mornings without him having to do it like he'd had to the past couple of days.

He knew that she had to be exhausted; the explosion, the hearing loss, the kidnapping and then their conversation last night turning into making love to her until the sun was almost up. He was happy that he wasn't Oliver Queen CEO, so he could lie here all day with her. She shifted again, this time her leg leaving his and he could feel her stretching them out, toes pointing down. She mumbled something and pressed her face into his chest. He felt more than saw her smile and she opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"Good morning," He murmured kissing her forehead, "did you sleep okay?"

"Morning," She said with a yawn, "yes, I did, how about you?"

"Mmmmm, very well actually." He replied as he ran his fingers up and down the side of her rib cage.

"What time is it?"

"About nine am, are you hungry?"

"Coffee, lots and lots of coffee, you know I'm not awake until I've had coffee." She attested as she flipped onto her back and stretched her body out completely, hands and arms above her head, making the sheet drop tantalizing low. After having sex four times last night, his mind should not be going there again, especially since he'd touched and kissed every inch of her skin, so he moved his eyes from the edge of the sheet to her face.

She'd left her arms above her head and turned her face towards him and smiled so deep is showed her dimples. She saw his gaze move from where the sheet was just above her breasts to her face and asked, "Or maybe you have a better way of waking me up?" His eyes got dark and roamed over her sheet clad body.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways that might work." He boasted as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Mmmhmm, I like that but I'm still sleepy." She told him and then groaned heavily when he flicked his tongue over the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Oliver smiled against her neck as he nipped, licked, kissed and sucked his way down her body. Her arms were still above her head and she was writhing underneath him, moaning his name. He placed a kiss right below her belly button and she arched her hips up. He took the hint and she screamed his name when his tongue flicked the sensitive nub. He chuckled against her sex, she felt it as he continued licking and sucking until he heard her whimpering, "Oliver, please," as she reached for him. He could not deny her anything so he raised up and slid inside her in one swift motion.

"Oh, that's never going to get old." She panted into his ear as he worked both of them into a frenzy, and together, her shouting his name and him moaning hers into her ear, their world shattered. He rolled them both to where they were on their sides and once her breathing calmed declared, "I think I might like that better than coffee."

He laughed at that and the movement shook them both. "As much as I would love to think that, it would do my ego good," He told her wiggling his eyebrows, "I'm not going to incur your loud voice. I'll go downstairs and make a pot of coffee." She nipped his shoulder when he got out of bed and he growled at her, giving her a quick hard kiss and leaving the bedroom.

She climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, flipping on the light switch, looking at herself in the mirror. If there was a picture of what sexed up looked like, she was it. Her hair was tousled, lips swollen, love bites on her collar bone, one breast, and her hip bone, and beard burn every where. She grinned like an idiot and turned the shower on, humming to herself as she stepped in. She stood there for a minute letting the steam work her tired muscles, she finished with her shower and toweled herself off. She decided to just towel her hair dry a little and let the rest air dry. She put on one of Oliver's shirts and walked down to the kitchen. Oliver was standing by the stove in blue running pants, his hair was wet so he must have used Thea's shower again. She could smell sausage and she felt her stomach growl. Being made love to all night long by Oliver Queen must make you hungry she thought, as she walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his back.

He chuckled and she leaned forward to look up at him, "What's so funny?"

He raised his eyebrow and flipped one of the sausages and she blushed, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah." He replied with laughter in his voice, looking down. Even after last night and this morning, he loved that she still blushed and he loved knowing just how far that blush went. The laughter died in his throat when he noticed that she had one of his shirts on. Seriously, the woman was trying to kill him.

Without knowing about the monologue that was going on in Oliver's head, she came around to his side and surveyed what he had cooked. He'd been busy, there was eggs, sausage and English muffins. She left him and walked to the fridge to get the jelly and orange juice. She put everything on counter and turned back to him and he handed her a mug of coffee, which she took gratefully.

"I don't know where Thea gets this but I might have to steal some for my apartment before I leave." She exclaimed as she took another sip. He stilled, he hadn't thought about her leaving. He wanted her to stay here, with him, permanently but he knew it was too soon to ask. Would she even want to? Would she want him at her place?

"Oliver!" She yelled as she hip bumped him out of the way and took the last sausage from the pan. "I do like it crispy but you were about to burn it!" She took the pan, set it to the side and turned off the stove, looking up at him. "Hey," She muttered softly, wrapping her arms around his waist, "where did you go?" 

He gave a small smile and tried to turn away from her but she wouldn't let him. "Oliver? After last night, are you going to shut me out again?"

"It's nothing." But he didn't try to move away from her.

"Oliver." She scolded slowly.

He sighed and put his hands on her hips, "It's just," He looked up, blew out a breath and then looked back at her, "It's just you're already planning to go back to your apartment."

Felicity had a look of complete confusion on her face saying, "I live there Oliver."

"I know, I know but I just got you and there's an us and now you're talking about leaving." He broke her hold and went to sit on a stool.

"I'm not leaving you Oliver, just your apartment. I mean, all my things are there and I pay rent and it's a nice apartment." She explained as she walked over to where he was sitting. She spread his knees apart a little more and stood between his legs, taking his face in her hands. "You'll like it, it's not like you won't be spending significant time there. This," She waved her arms around before caressing his face again, "is a fabulous loft but Thea lives here too and it might get a little crowded if Roy comes over, whereas my apartment just has little ol' me. Okay?"

He was grinning at her, "Okay, I wasn't sure if you wanted me there or not. I mean last night was intense and I didn't know if you needed space or time to get used to anything."

She leaned in to kiss him and pulled back quickly, "I've been waiting for you to get your head out of your ass for two years Oliver. I'm not letting you out of my sight." He growled and pulled her back to him for another kiss. She finally broke the kiss, "Oliver, I am hungry and the food that you cooked is getting cold."

He stood quickly and picked Felicity up, sitting her on the stool. "Your ninja skills amaze me." She quipped as he made her a plate and she reached for her coffee cup.

He sat on the stool next to her and they ate in companionable silence until a knock sounded on the door. He went to the door, looked through the peephole and smiled. Opening the door, Diggle walks in.

"Hey man," Diggle remarked to Oliver and looks from him to Felicity and back to Oliver, "uh, am I interrupting something?"

Oliver walks over to the kitchen island where Felicity is getting up, tugging Oliver's shirt down. He wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her temple, "John, we're together now."

He looked at his friends, Oliver had never looked more relaxed and Felicity was beaming, she could give the sun a run for it's money. "It's about damned time." Felicity attack-hugged him and when she let him go, Oliver hugged him.

"So, Digg, have a seat and eat, there's plenty." Oliver motioned to the empty stool.

He sat down after pouring himself a cup of coffee and they ate, talking about nothing in general until Digg let out a string of curse words.

Felicity put her hand on his arm, worried look on her face, "John, what is it?"

"It was bad enough when you two were mooning over each other, now we'll have to deal with--" Diggle cut himself off, "Absolutely nothing happens in the Foundry, got it? I don't need to see that and I'm sure everyone else will agree with me on that one."

Felicity looked at Oliver and they both broke out in laughter.


	2. Thea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea finds out about Oliver and Felicity.

Diggle left around eleven and they worked together to clean the kitchen. When they were finished, he took her hand and walked over to the couch, sitting down and pulling her down beside him.

She slid down the couch, getting comfortable and wiggled next to his side, "What are we going to do the rest of the day? Oooooohhh, I know, do you guys have Netflix? Maybe we can get you caught up on some things you missed."

"I'm sure we do," He replied, snatching the remote off the coffee table and settling back down on the couch, "let's see."

Oliver punched some buttons on the remote and they soon found it. He turned it over to her saying that since it was her idea, she could pick.

"Okay, let's go with something simple and action packed. Boys like action, I mean like car chases and fights, not action as in action-action, that would be a whole other set of movies and that's not happening. Not that I'm a prude or anything, it's just that's not really something we should watch during daylight hours with the windows open or even in the dark, which is what you'd want if you were watching that kind of movie, right? But no, I meant cars, you like cars? Fast and Furious, it's a good movie, great cars and man candy. Oh, not that you'd want to see man candy, I mean I know you like women, I mean I really, really know you like women if what we did is any indication but yep, 3...2...1..." She was blushing furiously and he leaned down and kissed her.

"I like car chases and fight scenes and as for the other movies, nothing could possibly turn me on more than just looking at you." He didn't think that she could blush any more but he swore she got pinker.

She turned the movie on they watched, then it was the next one, which she started falling asleep on. He bumped her shoulder and she looked up at him sleepily, "You want to go take a nap?" He asked. She nodded, he flipped the television off and picked her up.

"I can get used to this." She murmured as she snuggled into his chest.

He chuckled and she felt the vibration, "That's what I'm hoping for." He whispered back.

When he woke from their nap, she was spooning him. He could feel one arm curled against his back and the other was draped over his waist and their fingers entwined. He rubbed his thumb over her fingers and she came awake a little quicker this time. He slowly rolled over and looked at her, "Hey, did the nap help?"

"Yes, but now I'm hungry. What time is it?" She asked raising up over him to get a look at the clock. "6:27!? I have the perfect plan," She proclaimed as she looked down at him, "how about we order something in and just veg out the rest of the night? We can have dinner in bed and watch a movie, maybe some ice cream sundaes?"

"I think that's a great idea, I know for a fact we don't have the makings for sundaes but we do have a drawer full of take out menus." He pointed out as he got up from the bed.

"That's okay, they have grocery delivery now. We can just call the store, tell them what we want and they'll deliver it." She reassured him as she followed him from the room.

Oliver took her hand when they got into the hall and they made their way to the kitchen. "What are you in the mood for?" He asked as he took the menus out.

"Well, I had Chinese last night and I really don't want a burger, oh, do you have any Italian places?" She countered as she took the pad from beside the fridge to write down what they needed from the grocery store.

"I have two," He replied holding them up for her inspection, "do you care which one?"

Felicity looked up from the pad and scanned both menus, "I heard that Cantaloni's was really good but I've never heard anything about the other one."

"Cantaloni's it is then. Do you know what you want or do you need to look at the menu?" Oliver questioned her, opening the menu and sitting down beside her.

"I love everything Italian so whatever you chose is fine. Do you have an ice cream preference?"

"No, I'm not a fan of strawberry but anything else is okay. You call the grocer and I'll call Cantaloni's."

"Deal." She consented as she moved to get both of their phones from the counter. Thirty five minutes later, the ice cream was in the freezer, their Italian was on plates, and Felicity picked up the wine and glasses from the bar.

"Let's go before the food gets cold." She told him as she shooed him up the stairs. They got settled into bed and started watching Crazy, Stupid, Love. It was the perfect day, he thought as he watched Felicity laugh, in his shirt, in his bed and in his life. He honestly didn't know that he could be this happy.

"Oliver, you are not watching the movie. I've seen it before, did you want to watch something else?" She tilted her head to the side, asking.

"I'm happy with the company, I really don't care what's on the television."

"Why don't we clean this up and make sundaes, then we can turn off the t.v. and talk about anything or nothing." She hinted grinning.

"Now, I like that idea." He took her plate and she grabbed the empty wine bottle and they headed downstairs. Oliver put the dishes into the dishwasher and removed two bowls from the cabinet. Felicity took the ice cream and toppings from the refrigerator and set them on the counter.

"The mint chocolate chip is mine but you can have some and I got vanilla and a sherbet. What'll it be?"

"Let me have a scoop of vanilla and a scoop of mint chocolate chip." He proposed as he got two spoons from the drawer.

"Daring, I like it." 

Oliver stood watching as she scooped him his ice cream and then made hers. She had two scoops of mint chocolate, chocolate syrup and mini chocolate chips. He smiled and shook his head when she offered to put some on his.

"I'm a purist, thank you, just ice cream for me." She huffed at him as she put all of the toppings and ice cream back into the fridge.

He took both bowls and they went back to his bedroom. They got settled down again and when Oliver handed her her bowl of ice cream, she poked her bottom lip out.

He fought the urge to laugh but it was in his voice when he asked, "What's wrong Felicity?"

"I forgot the whipped cream." 

She said it so seriously that this time, he couldn't hold back his laughter. She tilted her head and frowned at him and he leaned over and kissed her. 

"I'll go get the whipped cream." She instantly smiled and nodded her head.

He was still smiling as he made his way back to the kitchen. As he got the can of whipped cream from the door of the fridge, he heard the lock turn.

"Hey Speedy." He called out as he shook the can absentmindedly in one hand.

"Hey Ollie." She responded as she turned and closed the door.

"Oliver, hurry up with that whipped cream!" She heard Felicity yell from what she assumed was Ollie's bedroom. She stopped and took in her brother's appearance. Running pants, barefoot, no shirt, bed head, love bite on his shoulder, shaking a can of whipped cream with the biggest grin she'd ever seen.

"On my way!" 

He looked over at Thea who was looking up the stairs and back at him, she slowly grinned, "So, you finally did something about that, huh?"

"Yeah, I did." 

"Oliver!"

"Coming!" He yelled back at her and walked past Thea. She grabbed his arm, "Ollie, I'll have my earbuds in tonight because I so don't want to know anything about my brother's sex life." She declared as she looked down pointedly at the can he was shaking in his hand.

"What? No, Thea it's not what--"

"Ollie, you and Felicity are adults and I'm so happy for you but to each his own and remember," She reaffirmed as she skipped up the stairs, "the earbuds will be in and the music turned up."

He walked back into his bedroom, chuckling when Felicity looked up, "It's about time--what's so funny?" She asked as he handed her the can.

"Thea's home and she heard you and saw the can and wanted me to know that she'd have her music up loud tonight so she wouldn't have to know about her brother's sex life." 

She stopped, looked at the can and then him and they both broke out into laughter.

Thea heard them laughing down the hall as she was getting ready to take a shower, she was going to like having Felicity around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this one was really fun to write. I came up with the idea of the whipped cream and then the rest of the story fell into place.


	3. Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Roy finds out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little darker, please be forewarned that I mention human trafficking, nothing explicit but this is the bad man they're after in this story.

Felicity relaxed in the kitchen and listened to Oliver and Thea argue. It wasn't anything major, just sibling rivalry, but she never got to experience that being an only child, so she was eating her dinner with a floor show. 

"Oliver, you are not going to throw out everything in the house that has nuts in it. I'm sure that since Felicity has had this allergy her whole life, she reads labels, right?" Thea asks, looking over at Felicity.

"Of cour--" Felicity tries to answer but Oliver cuts her off.

"It doesn't matter, I want her to be as comfortable as possible and not have to worry about anything. What if she gets up hungry in the middle of the night and comes down here sleepy? She grabs the first thing she sees and eats and it has nuts in it!" He almost yells at Thea.

Felicity holds one finger up saying, "Usually I sleep like the dead."

Oliver turns and glares at her, "You're not helping Felicity."

"Ollie, please! You know that you're the one that will be getting up to get her whatever she wants! You wake up at the slightest noise and if she even breathes funny, you'll be awake. Don't get me wrong, I like the fact that someone has managed to tame my brother," She looks to Felicity and winks, "but you know she won't be--"

Oliver now interrupts Thea, "Thea, that's just crazy, I wouldn't--"

"Oliver." Felicity admonishes quietly.

He looks over at her, raising his eyebrows, "You don't have to throw things away. Thea is right, I always check what I eat and drink. We'll just keep a couple of epi-pens around, just in case, okay?"

"Felicity," He says softly as he walks to her, "I just want you to be safe."

"And I will be," She strokes his cheek as his forehead comes to rest on hers, "you've always kept me safe."

Thea watched as her big brother, who she's hero-worshiped her entire life, who is an actual hero to this city, who survived horrors for five years that she doesn't want to know about, be calmed by the tiny blonde who has his heart. 

Oliver looked at Thea, "Okay Speedy, I'll leave the food alone but there will be epi-pens in every room, THAT is non-negotiable." He asserted, looking back and forth between the two women.

"I think that's fair Thea, what do you think?" Felicity asked.

"Sounds good to me," Thea conceded skipping from the kitchen, "I'm meeting up with Roy, see you guys later." And with that, Thea was gone, door slamming behind her.

Oliver looks over at Felicity, who's smiling towards the door that his sister just exited through, "What's the smile for?"

"I was an only child, so it's kind of nice to watch you two together, even if you're arguing." 

He walks back to his stool to finish his dinner when Felicity's tablet went off. She walked over to the couch and after touching the keypad a few times, looked over at Oliver with disappointment on her face, "Better call Digg and Roy, that human trafficker's boat just docked at Pier 17. At least we had one Arrow free day."

They left the loft and Oliver called Digg, and Felicity called Roy. They all met at the foundry and suited up. Comms were in and Roy was helping Digg load some supplies into the van. They weren't sure how many people would be on the ship but they had blankets and water and some medical supplies.

"Felicity call Lance and have him meet us at the docks." Oliver tells her as he and Digg head out of the lair.

"Yep, already on it." She agreed as she picks up her phone to call him.

She yelps a little in surprise when Oliver touches her shoulder, "Seriously, your ninja skills are going to give me a heart attack!" She tells him as she hugs her hands to her body.

"Sorry," He says with a shy grin and he leans down and kisses her.

When Oliver pulls back, she looks up at him asking, "So, is that going to be a thing now?"

He just nods his head, mumbling "Mmmmhhmm."

"I like it," She tells him, smiling, "but be careful."

He leaves and at the top of the stairs, turns and looks at her. She's looking back and gives him a wink, he grins and heads to his bike.

 

Three nerve wracking hours later Felicity hears, "We're coming home" by Oliver on the comms. She lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and whispers "okay" back to him. Tears were streaming down her face at the thought of all those people who had been locked up for who knows how long, trusting someone they shouldn't have.

"Actually, I'm headed home," Digg informed them, "Lyla has to leave out in a couple of days for a new assignment and we want to spend as much time together as possible. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"All right Digg," Oliver replied.

"Oliver, if it's okay with you, can I stay and just watch to make sure the police get everybody safe?" Roy asks.

Out of everyone in the group, Roy was hit especially hard by this. He knew what it was like to live day to day and not know who to trust. "Just make sure you're not seen." Was Oliver's only reply.

Felicity heard the door open and close fifteen minutes later, she hadn't moved, she was still sitting in her chair with tears falling down her face. That's how Oliver found her and his breath caught, he's seen Felicity in many different moods but this was new. 

"Felicity," He said softly as he knelled down in front of her, "I know it's difficult but everyone is safe. No one died during the crossing and just a few of them need treatment for dehydration. This was a good day."

She nodded her head but the tears didn't stop, "Oliver, how could a person do that to another person?"

Rubbing his thumbs on her knees, he answered honestly, "There are just some evil people in this world Felicity."

She was still upset so he stood up, scooped her up and sat down in her chair with her in his lap. She had taken her shoes off at some point during the night and she curled up against him with her head on his shoulder. He didn't know how long they sat there until her tears tapered off and her breathing returned to normal. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah, but can we go home now?" 

"Let me change and then we can leave." He proclaimed as she stood up so he could move.

"Can you shower here first? I don't know what it is, there's no blood or anything on you and you don't smell different, but I know that you've been around them," She shivered when she thought about the docks, "and it kind of creeps me out. I don't want that in our personal space. I know that sounds confusing but--"

He took her face in his hands and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I understand what you mean, just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go."

She sighed, "Thank you, I'll just get everything put up out here."

He took off his jacket and handed it to her and walked to the bathroom. She put the jacket on the mannequin, put his bow in it's case and powered down the computers. She looked around the room and she was alone but she didn't want to be alone. She's always felt safe in this place and she still did but she needed...more. She looked at the bathroom door, listening as the shower was turned on and walked towards it. She needed him.

Oliver heard the bathroom door open and peered around the glass wall, "Felicity? Is everything--" Oliver stopped mid-sentence when he saw her shut the door as she shimmed out of her dress. She discarded her bra and panties quickly and walked to him. "Felicity?" He asked, with questioning eyes, she seemed to be on the verge of crying again.

"I just need you, Oliver, I just need you." She whispered as she brought her hands against his chest and leaned up to kiss him. He barely heard her over the water but he knew the feeling of needing someone when you thought everything was going to hell. He pulled her to him and kissed her slowly and gently, she didn't seem to be in any hurry so he took his time and cues from her.

She pulled back, looking at him, running her hands up and down his back. "Oliver, can you just make it go away? Please?"

The question broke his heart, he never wanted her to know the kinds of evil that were out there. She was his sun, his light in the darkness and tonight some of that darkness touched her. He nodded his head and moved his hands down to her hips. He would take this as slow as she needed. They kissed for a few moments until he heard a moan from the back of her throat, and she stepped closer so that she was pressed up against him. His hands left her hips, sliding down to knead her ass. She broke the kiss and whimpered, grabbing at his shoulders and moving her leg up to his thigh. He took the cue and slid his hands under her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and was now eye level with him, she skimmed her nails of one hand back and forth through his hair and the other one was around his neck. He pressed her up against the wall and slowly entered her, her head fell on his shoulder and she nipped it. He wasn't expecting that and his hips jerked into her, making her gasp.

His voice was contrite, "Felicity--"

"Do that again."

He did it again, she lifted her head, opening her eyes and he saw her pupils were blown with lust. Smiling, she leaned closer and bit his bottom lip, "Faster."

He moved faster and she started panting his name. He could feel her fluttering against him and knew that she was close, her head fell back onto his shoulder and she bit the side of his neck, then licked the spot with the tip of her tongue. He lost his grip on her thighs for a moment and she slammed down on him as he jerked up and both of them saw stars and screamed the others name.

Their breathing calmed and he eased out of her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I just needed...I don't know how to explain--" She answered and her arms were waving around.

"You don't have to explain, I understand." He kissed her and pushed her under the shower head. She yelped and pushed her now wet hair out of her eyes. He smiled at her, "This hot water won't last forever." She smiled back at him and grabbed the soap bottle.

They showered and Oliver had turned the water off when he heard Roy yell his name. 

"Yes?" He yelled back.

"Everything is good, I'm headed to see Thea. Did Blondie go home already?" He questioned, putting up his bow.

"Hey Roy!" Felicity yelled from the bathroom.

"What!? Are you and Oliver? You know what I don't want to know! You know that we all use that shower right? Oh, I'm gone!" They heard him leaving, running up the stairs when he stopped, "Don't think I'm not telling Digg about this!" And with that, Roy was gone.

They looked at each other and broke out into laughter. They hadn't even lasted two days, Digg was going to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one got a little angsty. I don't outline any of my stories, I just go with whatever comes out of my head and this is what did. Tell me what you think and next up is Laurel. :)


	4. Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one where Laurel finds out.

"So, since Roy is going to see Thea, did you want to come over?" Felicity asked shyly.

Oliver was standing next to her in the foundry bathroom toweling off and he stops, taken aback by how shy Felicity was being. He stood up, tossing the towel towards the hamper and rubs his hands up and down her arms, "Of course I do, why would you even ask?"

"Well," She drug out as looked at the shower enclosure and then at him, "I didn't know if maybe that was too much for you."

He studied her for a minute, confused, and then it dawned on him that she was talking about needing him for comfort, "Felicity," He cradled her face in his hands, "I'm not happy that you had to hear and see some of the bad that's in this world but I am happy that you trust me enough to turn to me for comfort."

She blew out a breath, "Of course I trust you, but I just didn't want you to think that I was one of those needy women, I should be strong."

"Felicity," His blue eyes shimmering with tears, "you have always been the strong one, the one who stops me from doing idiotic things, the one who patches me up, the one who soothes me when no one else can. You're my safe harbor, so as long as you'll let me, you'll never want or need for anything, okay?"

"Okay," She lets out another shaky breath and leans up to kiss him, "we should probably get dressed if we're leaving."

He nods, let's go of her face and they proceed to dress. They leave the foundry headed to her apartment, her in her Mini-Cooper and him on his Ducati. Once in the house, Felicity doesn't really know what to do, Oliver had never been here before and he looks huge in her small apartment.

"Um, I'm tired and have to go back to work tomorrow so I need to go to bed now. Do you need to wind down after coming back from patrol? If so I can show you how the tv works--"

"I'm usually exhausted so we can just go to bed." He interrupts her babble and remains standing in her living room. When she makes no effort to move from her spot by the kitchen, he cocks an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asks, looking around.

"Felicity, why are you nervous? It's you and me, just in a different place." He answers with a grin.

She tilts her head, "Yeah, but you're so big and my apartment is so small. You look like the Hulk in here, not all green and angry but well, you do wear green and you do get angry, anyway, so not the point. What if my bed isn't big enough? Your bed was perfect," She sighs at the memory and continues, "My shower isn't the biggest in the world either, I mean not nearly as nice as your shower, I love your shower, all the jets and the steam! That was wonderful, like an adult water park. My shower, not so much, it's just your typical apartment shower, nothing fancy, you might not fit into it. Oliver, what if you don't fit!? What if--"

Oliver had a huge grin on his face and he walked to where she stood, her babble eventually trailed off and she stood looking up at him, "I don't care about any of that."

"I know you don't but I do, I want you to be as comfortable here as I was at your place." She confessed to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her ear to his chest. She heard the steady heartbeat and calmed a little.

Oliver put his hands on her hips and looked down, "Felicity," His voice choked with emotion, "as long as you're beside me, we could be on the beach at Lian Yu and I wouldn't care." Her head shot up at that and blue eyes looked at blue, "Comfort is a luxury I didn't have for a long time but being anywhere with you brings me peace. I honestly haven't slept this good in years so it won't matter to me where I sleep or what I sleep on as long as you're there next to me." He squeezes her hips and gives her a quick kiss, "So are we ready to sleep?"

She nods and takes his hand in hers and they walk to the bedroom, he stops at the threshold and stares. Since she is connected to him, she's pulled to a stop too. She turns, looking at him and sees shock on his face, "What!? What is it? I knew it, I knew it was too small."

"No, no, no," He tightens the hold he has on her hand and pulls her closer, "I just didn't expect this." He continued to look around the room. From seeing her on a daily basis in her colorful clothes and lipstick, to the quick glimpse he got of her living room, where there were splashes of color everywhere, he expected her bedroom to be just as colorful. What he didn't expect was pale grey walls, white furniture, and white bedding on a queen sized bed. If he'd been blindfolded and dropped here, he wouldn't have guessed that this was hers.

"I know," She replied and walked to her dresser, "I like color, as you well know, but it's peaceful and given that I deal with code and stare at computers all day, I wanted calm when it was time to sleep." She opened a drawer and pulled out blue tank top and boy short pajamas with polka dots on them, "So, I'll go get ready," She nodded towards the bathroom door, "or did you want to go first?"

He continued looking around the room, "No, go ahead, I'll go in when you're finished." She nods again and goes into the bathroom. He heard the faucet turn on and he walked over to the dresser. Stuck into the frame of the mirror were pictures of her, Roy and Sara in the foundry, her and DIgg, and one with her and baby Sara. He smiled at the last one, running his fingers over it and moved to the bed to take off his boots. One boot was off and he was unlacing the other when his eyes ran over her nightstand. It had a book, an alarm clock, and a framed picture that froze him. It was a picture from the night of his mother's yeah-I'm-no-longer-in-prison-party. She looked stunning that night in her pink dress, someone must have taken their picture when they'd been talking. He picked it up, boots forgotten and looked at it. She came out of the bathroom and saw him, sitting statue still with the picture in his hand.

"QC PR gave me that," She said quietly but he didn't move, "They had photographers there that night to take photos to shine a good light on your mother, I guess since she wasn't in this one, they didn't need it." He was very quiet, "Oliver?"

He hadn't moved since she came out of the bathroom, not even blinking his eyes. She noticed one boot was off and the other untied but he was rubbing his thumb back and forth on the picture frame. She moved to sit down beside him, wrapping both of her arms around the arm closest to her and waited him out. After a few moments he took a deep breath, "This was after the Count."

"Yes."

He still didn't move as she watched the emotions crossing his face. He let out another deep breath and turned to look at her, eyes shining, "I'm so lucky that you stayed."

"I'm lucky that I have you." She whispered back.

He huffed out a breath and brought her forehead to his. They stayed like that for a few minutes and she took the photo from his hands, sitting it back on her nightstand, "Get ready for bed, unlike you, I have to report to work in the morning and it's almost 11:30." She plants a quick kiss on his bicep and moves to the front of the apartment, checking doors and turning off lights. When she returns, he's coming out of the bathroom in nothing but his black boxer briefs, walks over to the bed and grabs the comforter.

She shakes her head and moves to the other side, "What?" He asks.

"It's surreal that you're here, I've never had a man in my apartment before." She answers, pulling the covers back on her side.

"Really?" He responds in disbelief.

"Really, I mean Ray came over but we never, not here, um wow, I don't want to talk about my ex boyfriend to my new one so let's just say he's seen my apartment but he's never made it past the living room, okay?" She stammered out as she crawled into bed and switched off the bedside lamp.

He stood there motionless for a minute. He wasn't stupid, he'd seen them kissing and knew there had been more but she'd never brought him here. He didn't realize he was the jealous type until he heard her say that. His chest puffed out a little knowing he was the only man to share this bed with her. He must have stood there too long because she rose up on her elbow, "Are you going to stand guard all night or you going to lay down?"

He smiled at her, flipped off the bedside lamp and slid into bed. He put one arm under her head, the other one around her waist and pulled her to him. She relaxed against him and wiggled to get comfortable. He whispered in her ear, "I like that I'm the only man who's been in this bed."

She blushed but whispered back, "I'm glad too."

Just as sleep was about to overtake her, he confessed, "I love you."

He felt her smile against his bicep and she murmured, "I love you back."

 

Oliver was awake before her alarm went off, so he turned it off and lay there watching her sleep. He moved his fingers over her cheek to get a lock of hair off her face and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, did you sleep well?"

"Yes," She answered yawning, "what time is it?"

"A little before seven."

"Good, I'm not moving before exactly seven." She snuggled into the crook of his neck and hugged him tighter to her. He smiled and tightened his arms around her and they lay like that until he glanced at the clock again, "Felicity, it's 7:02."

"Frack," She moaned as she got up and started moving sluggishly. He shook his head at the sight of her moving slowly towards the bathroom, apparently his woman was not a morning person. When the door shut, he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. He fumbled around a minute until he found the coffee and proceeded to make a pot. As the coffee was brewing, he took the time to look around her apartment. The kitchen was nice and clean, small but functional. She had various pictures on the fridge with Barry, Cisco and Caitlin. He moved into the living room and noticed that it was cluttered but organized. Books, dvds, tech manuals, things she loved vying for space but neatly put away. She had pictures of her and her mom on one of the shelves and he smiled at the memory of meeting her mother. He heard the coffee pot stop so he went back to the kitchen, found two mugs, pouring them both a cup and headed back to the bedroom.

As he entered the room, he heard the shower cut off. He waited a moment until he figured she was dressed because he knew he'd never let her make it to work if she wasn't. He smiled at that thought, shook it off and knocked on the door, "Felicity?"

She opened the door in a white fuzzy robe and spied the coffee in his hand. She took it and sipped some, "Oh, I think I'm going to like having you around."

Grinning from ear to ear, "Hmmmm, my coffee making skills are the only reason you want me around?"

"Yep," She replied popping the p and grinning back big enough to show her dimples, "it's all yours." She gestured to the bathroom, "I let my hair air dry a little before I finish getting ready."

She moved from the doorway and he went in. She went to the closet to find something to wear when she heard a knock at the door. Hanging her dress on the closet door, she went into the living room to answer it. Looking through the peephole she saw Laurel.

Opening the door, she curiously asked, "What can I do for you Laurel?"

"Hey," Laurel said smiling at her, "I'm glad I didn't wake you. I was wondering if you'd do me a favor?" She held up a folder, "This guy is giving me fits. I know I'm missing something and last night I was working all the programs that you taught me and zero, nothing, nada. I had the tech guys at work research his background and they got nowhere. Can you help point us in the right direction?"

"Sure," Felicity opened the door for Laurel to come in and after shutting the door, grabbed her laptop off the kitchen counter. Sitting down on the couch, she opened the folder and typed in the guy's name.

"Thanks, Felicity. Are you heading into work today?" She asked when she noticed her hair was wet.

"Yeah, Ray said I could be off as long as I needed but I'm itching to do something." Fingers flying over the keys as she answered.

"I completely understand, I never was one who could sit around doing nothing." Laurel replied. 

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Felicity working the keyboard and Laurel studying her case files, Laurel was startled when Oliver walked into the living room. 

"Hi Laurel," Oliver said, "what's going on?" He asked as he looked over Felicity's shoulder.

"Nothing, just needed Felicity's expertise on a case I'm working." She glanced back and forth between the two, Oliver nodded his head, walked around the couch and took Felicity's mug from the coffee table.

"Would you like some coffee while you wait Laurel? I just brewed it."

"No, no thanks, I'm good." She watched as Oliver went in the kitchen and poured Felicity another cup, bringing it back to the coffee table. He sits down opposite Laurel and sips from his mug. A few minutes later, Felicity fist pumps and looks at Laurel, "I've emailed you the information." 

"Thank you so much Felicity." Laurel professes as she puts her files back into her bag.

"Oh, I've got to hurry!" Felicity shrieks as she sees the clock, grabbing her coffee mug and heading to the back, "I'll see you later Laurel." She yells from the bathroom.

Laurel smiles and looks over at Oliver who's grinning like an idiot. "So I take it that you and Miss Smoak are together?"

He stands up, still smiling, "Yeah."

"I'm happy for you Ollie," He looks at her with a cocked brow, "no really, I am. There is no way that we would've worked, you and I both know it. I'm just happy that smile is back, I don't really care who puts it there."

He puts down his coffee cup and hugs her, "Thank you Laurel."

She hugs him back, "You're welcome, you deserve some happiness."

Felicity comes from the back and stops when she sees them, he grins at her and Laurel turns, "She figured us out."

Laurel moves to hug Felicity, "Thank you for making him happy." She whispers into the blonde's ear.

"Pleasure is all mine." She whispers back. Laurel looks back and forth between them, shakes her head and makes her way to the door. She opens it and turns to look at them, Oliver is holding her hand and Felicity is leaning into him, "We are going to have a rule about no hanky panky in the foundry, right?"

Laurel didn't take it as a good sign when they both burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Ray, I think. I've got an idea about Lyla too so I might just do both.


	5. Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray finds out!

Oliver was standing at the kitchen sink washing out their coffee mugs as he heard her moving around the living room getting ready. He left the mugs to dry in the rack, wiped his hands on a dish towel and stood leaning against the door frame. She was bouncing on one foot, trying to put her other heel on. That accomplished, she grabbed her tablet and phone and put them in her bag. Taking her keys from the bowl by the door, she looked over at him asking, "So, I'll see you later tonight?"

He smiled and walked to her, "Well, I was kind of hoping I could stop by and take you to lunch?" She had a puzzled look on her face, "You know, the meal that's in the middle of the day?"

She grinned up at him, "I know that," She playfully slapped his arm, "I was just thinking about what my schedule might be like, I haven't been to work in almost a week."

"Okay then, how about you call me whenever you get settled this morning and let me know a good time to come by and I'll bring lunch to you." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ooohhhh, that sounds good," She exclaimed as she snaked her arms around his neck, "but get something light for me. I don't think a nap on my couch after a big meal would go over very well on my first day back."

"Given that you are the vice president, I don't think they'd mind much." He whispered as he rubbed his nose around the shell of her ear.

Her breathing hitched and her hands tightened around his neck, "Hmmm well," She stopped and purred when his mouth latched onto the sensitive area behind her ear, "be that as it may," She tilted her head to give him more access, "I do have projects that are do and deadlines don't care if I need a food nap."

He smiled against her skin, kissed the sensitive spot one more time because he loved the sound she made when he did, and then kissed her bright pink lips, "Call me later with a time and I'll pick up some pasta and salad from that deli you like."

"I like that." She pecked his lips one more time and they headed out. He walked her to her car and once she was safely buckled in, kissed her one last time. She smirked as she watched him walk to his bike and he followed her until he turned off towards the foundry. She gave him a quick wave and wondered what she'd missed at work while she'd been experiencing domestic bliss with Oliver.

 

Four hours later she was wondering why she came into work, "Ray," Felicity fumed in exasperation, "you cannot do that! The technology has to be tested and re-tested before it should be allowed to hit the market. Giving away the information on the internet for the world to use isn't smart!"

"Felicity, I'm rich enough, I don't need--"

"You seriously think I'm standing here pissed because it would cost the company some profit!?" She interrupted, literally screaming at him, "You have three degrees so why are you acting like an idiot! Stubborn, stupid, idiotic, hard headed, don't listen to anyone else--"

"Um, hey, what's going on?" Oliver asked as he walked into Felicity's office. Ray was standing by a bank of computers with a confused look on his face and Felicity was wound up tight, pacing back and forth in front of her desk. He'd passed her assistant, who looked terrified, as he'd exited the elevator and he'd heard Felicity's loud voice almost immediately.

She whipped around at the sound of his voice, wildly gesturing, "I work for an idiot!" Oliver couldn't help but smirk at the astonished look on Palmer's face as he looked at Felicity berating him. He'd obviously never been on the receiving end of her loud voice and this was highly entertaining. "He wants to release new technology that hasn't been proven yet onto the internet so that it can be used by the masses free of charge."

"Okay," Oliver emphasized, dragging the word out, "what harm would that do?"

"What harm!? What harm!?" She turned her back on both of them mumbling, "The idiots I work for on both of my jobs are literally superheroes and I'm being asked what's the harm--"

"Fe-li-ci-ty," Oliver murmured quietly, putting down their food, walking to her and running his hands up and down her arms, "you know that I love your brain but I don't understand tech, so I'm actually asking what harm it would do." Giving her a small smile when he saw she comprehended what he said.

"Oh," Some of the fire leaving her, "It would actually be okay to release--"

"Thank you!" Ray boasted.

She shot him a glare and he quickly shut up, "If all the masses were fine, upstanding citizens. But as the three of us know, they are not." She glanced back and forth between the two of them, "Someone could use this tech in a very bad way and cause problems and then the ramifications would fall onto Palmer Technologies and you'd be tied up in court dealing with people suing you." She looked pointedly at Ray.

"So Palmer, I think that's your answer." Oliver informed him as he turned to face him.

"I didn't think of that but what if we share it with other like minded companies? Have them help us with--"

"No," Ray's face fell when she admonished him but she continued, "let's compromise." He looked up from the computers with hope on his face, "I know that you're proud of this but it really does need to be tested some more. We'll use it here at the company when we work on your suit and I'll use it at night when you guys go out." Her eyes flicked to Oliver, who nodded, "Then after a few weeks, if there haven't been any major issues, I'll contact Captain Lance and see if they'd be willing to get free tech gear and training for said tech gear, to be our guinea pigs to see how it works in the real world with real people who aren't geniuses. Then if that works, maybe we can set up some type of foundation to get it out to other first responders for free."

"I like that idea, I don't see an issue with setting up a foundation and I can get Applied Sciences on it to get some more developed so when it does work, we can get it to SCPD. I love that we'd be helping the community as Palmer Tech, not just as the ATOM." Ray babbled, getting more excited as he talked, "I need to get with the lawyers so they can set up an account separate from my personal accounts and the business accounts, then we'll need to figure out who's going to have access to the money, oh and who's going to be first after SCPD to get the tech..." Ray kept talking even as he walked out of Felicity's office. Shaking her head at his retreating back, she moved towards the desk and food. Oliver picked up the bags and took it to the small table and chairs by the window as she removed two bottles of water from the mini-fridge behind her desk. Walking over to where he was setting the food out, she handed him a water bottle and went to sit down. He put the bottle down and cupped her elbow, pulling her to a stop, giving her a kiss.

"Hi." He whispered, putting his forehead to hers.

"Hi." She breathlessly responded.

They stood that way for a moment and as she moved to sit across from him murmured, "Thank you."

Smiling and sitting down, "No need to thank me, I should probably thank you for allowing me to kiss you."

She grinned cheekily at him as she picked up her container of pasta, "That's not what I meant, I had been arguing with him for over thirty minutes when you came in. Sometimes he can be very frustrating, I applaud his willingness to help others before turning a profit but as soon as he told me what he wanted to do, I imagined all kinds of horrible things that we'd have to fix later."

He chuckled and snagged a piece of bread, "Sometimes it helps having a non-genius in the room."

She huffed out a breath and she explained to him the tech that she and Ray had been arguing about as they ate. The food was delicious and she was enjoying the company when she saw her assistant come back. Oliver noticed too and started putting the food containers away. 

"Thank you for the lunch and the company," She remarked, "I enjoyed it. Now I need to find Ray and figure out what he's done in the hour we've been eating."

"My pleasure," Oliver countered, "Don't let him frustrate you anymore, call me, I'll go all Arrow on him."

"Might not work too well since he knows who you are." Felicity bantered back.

Oliver dropped his hands to her waist and pulled her close, "Then I'll go all Oliver Queen on him, no one gets to upset you."

She sighed and he used the opportunity to kiss her. She brought her hands up to his cheeks and scratched at the scruff on his jaw, he groaned and she smiled. He deepened the kiss and brought her flush to him, she had no idea how long they'd been that way until she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry," Ray apologized from the doorway of Felicity's office, "but our meeting with finance is in five minutes."

"Yep," Felicity groaned as her head fell to Oliver's chest, "meet you at the elevators."

She felt more than heard his chuckle and looked up at him, "You knew he was there didn't you?"

"Ummhmm." He hummed, nodding his head.

"You know we broke up because he knew I was in love with you."

He nodded his head again, not breaking eye contact with her.

"So, you just wanted him to know that we're together now?" She cocked an eyebrow.

He nodded again but at least he had the grace to look sheepish about it.

"You know we could have just told him right? I mean he does help us with our nightly activities on occasion."

"I love you." Oliver told her.

"I love you too but this conversation isn't over." She turned to leave when Ray came back in.

"BTW, there are going to be rules about this at the Arrow Cave, right?" He inquired of them both.

They looked at him and then each other, bursting into laughter.

"Oh, that can't be good." Ray mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I struggled with this one a little because the show really didn't flesh out his character much so I didn't know what to do.


	6. Lyla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little different because of course Diggle told his wife that Olicity was together!

Lyla walked into Felicity's office while she was on the phone. Felicity smiled at her friend and motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs situated in front of her desk. A few minutes later she was off the phone and grinning at Lyla.

"So, what do I owe this honor?" Felicity asked.

"We don't get to spend a lot of time together and I thought that maybe we could go shopping and lunch on Saturday." Lyla answered.

"Well, that sounds good to me but you know that you could have just called? Jerry knows to put you directly through."

"I know but I needed to get out of the house." Lyla said quietly.

Felicity took the time to notice her friend, Lyla was a perky person but something was going on with her. It looked like someone had kicked her dog, if she had a dog. She stood up and came around the desk and sat opposite her, "Lyla, is there something wrong?"

"No, it can wait until Saturday. I know that you have a lot to do and you've only been back a few days so I'll let you get to it." Lyla reasoned, getting up to leave.

Felicity put her hand on Lyla's and she sat back down, "Lyla, it's only Wednesday and I can see something is bothering you and if I'm not mistaken, which I rarely am, I'm clear for the rest of my day." Felicity got up and moved around the desk, picking up the phone and buzzing Jerry. She asked him if she had anything important for the remainder of the afternoon, he told her no and she asked to be put through to Ray. Ray was working on his suit and then had a meeting with German investors but she wasn't needed at that.

"Okay," Felicity smiled as she hung up the phone, "I know it's not a whole day and we are totally still doing Saturday, but it's only a little after one and I haven't eaten. Let's head to lunch and you can tell me what's on your mind."

"Felicity, you don't have to do that. I know that--" Lyla argued.

"Lyla," Felicity interrupted and pulled her from the chair, "it's already done and now I'm playing hooky, let's go."

Thirty five minutes later they were ensconced in a little bistro that was connected to a shopping promenade. The waiter had been by for the order and since Lyla wasn't being forthcoming, Felicity dove right in, "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Lyla blew out a breath and took a generous swig of wine, "I'm thinking that this might not have been the best idea."

"Well, if you don't want to talk, that's fine," Felicity hesitated, "I would hope that you would consider me trustworthy enough, I mean I love you, you are married to a man I consider my brother--"

"That's what I mean," Lyla exclaimed, blowing out a sigh, "you and Johnny are close and I don't want to make you uncomfortable but he's driving me crazy and I need to talk to someone!"

"Do I need to beat him up? Well, maybe not just me, I could force Oliver and Roy and Laurel and Ray to help because Lord knows his bicep is bigger than my head so I couldn't do it by myself. Come to think of it, it might take all of us together, ooohhh it could be a team building exercise! Or I could call Captain Lance and ask nicely if he'd throw him in lockup for a few hours. Oooohhh no wait! I could hack into his school records and find a geeky picture and make copied and post them all over the lair. No, that probably wouldn't work, I would have to deal with the whole bicep-bigger-than-my-head issue if I did that--" Felicity stopped her babble when Lyla started laughing.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Lyla cried, trying to catch her breath, "I don't think that will be necessary but thank you for having my back."

"Of course, now will you tell me what's going on, I hate mysteries." Felicity pleaded.

Lyla dropped her head in her hands and groaned, "I feel silly, I can kick ass, shoot an arsenal of different weapons, lead my own team but I'm clueless about this."

Felicity moved to touch her shoulder and Lyla looked up, "Okay, now you're scaring me a little, what can I do to help?"

"I'm thinking that I just need to talk it out, maybe if I hear it somewhere besides in my head, it'll make sense but you have to promise me that if anything I say makes you uncomfortable, you'll tell me."

Felicity raised her hand, "Scout's honor."

Lyla took a deep breath, "Since Sara's been born, things between me and Johnny have been different."

When Lyla didn't elaborate, Felicity asked, "What things?"

"Bedroom things." Lyla whispered, not wanting to be overheard by other diners.

"Oh," Felicity quipped, "okay, um I don't need graphic details but can you tell me in general what's different?"

"He's just very protective and gentle and even though I like that sometimes, other times I just want, you know," Lyla stammered, "I just want to be taken."

"Completely understand that logic, do you have any ideas as to why he's only being sweet?"

"Well, I talked to a couple of mothers in Sara's play group and they told me the same thing happened with them."

"So what did they do in their situations?" Felicity asked.

"One woman talked to her husband and she said her husband shut himself off from her and it took almost a year before he touched her again and that was only because she made him go to counseling. He thought she didn't find him attractive anymore when she'd confronted him. The other woman said her husband hadn't had sex with her since the baby had been born. In her case, she thought he didn't find her attractive but she'd had a difficult birth and he didn't want her to go through pain like that again. They talked it out or what she actually said was they'd screamed it out but Johnny isn't going to go to counseling, hell I'm not going to counseling. I also didn't have a difficult birth with Sara so I'm just as lost as I was before I talked to them."

"Alright, let's think this out," Felicity stopped when the waiter brought their food. They both thanked him and settled in to eat and talk, "this started when Sara was born which was not too long after her namesake was killed. Then you guys got married and the honeymoon didn't go as planned. So I have two theories, first is that there is so much going on in your lives, it's stress inducing and he wants what he can control to be as peaceful as possible. Second theory is that he sees you as Sara's mother and not as his wife. He feels the need to coddle the woman who bore his child and is caring for her. Even though he knows you're strong, he needs to protect."

"Both theories make sense but how can I shake him out of it? Neither theory is going to just go away magically. First I work for ARGUS and he works with Arrow, so stress is a daily part of our lives. The second theory isn't going to change either, I am Sara's mother and I love that part of him that protects us both but can you see the problem I have now?" Lyla confided.

"Yeah but now that we know the problem, we can work towards a solution." Lyla looked at her dubiously.

"Hey, you came to me for help and like I said, I hate mysteries so we are not leaving until we figure something out." They continued talking back and forth, throwing out ideas until they finished their meal and left the bistro. As they walked down the promenade, Oliver called Felicity, "Hey, I called Jerry and he'd said you left for the day."

"Yep, Lyla came by and now I'm playing hooky." Felicity affirmed, smiling and mouthed Oliver to Lyla when the other woman raised her eyebrows at her.

"That's nice, you two really don't have a chance to just enjoy a day without issues popping up, so are you guys having fun?"

"Of course we are! That one stripper was ripped and toned in all the right place and he could dance!" Lyla looked at her, eyes bugged out as Felicity started laughing, "Sorry, I was trying to joke but all I could see in my head was you as a stripper and I know that you don't dance--"

Oliver interrupted, voice Arrow low, "No, I don't, but for you I would."

Felicity's laughter died, saying breathlessly, "I might just hold you to that Mr. Queen."

"I look forward to it Miss Smoak. Enjoy the rest of your day, I love you."

"I love you too." Felicity hung up and stared at the phone. She glance up when Lyla cleared her throat, "Johnny told me that you two were together but I didn't believe it until that conversation."

"We are," Felicity proclaimed, "it's all still new even though we've known each other for years. But enough about me, let's see what we can do about your situa--strippers!" Felicity exclaimed.

"What!? I'm not going to a strip club!" Lyla bellowed.

"What? Oh, of course not but," She grabbed Lyla's hand as she made her way down the promenade, "here it is." Felicity stopped in front of a boutique, 'Frilly Girl'. It looked fairly innocuous, pink, lacy curtains on the windows, "Let's go in." She pulled Lyla along with a death grip on her hand.

Lyla looked around the shop that Felicity had drug her into, there was underwear and lingerie everywhere, in all ways imaginable. Nice simple things to naughtier things, "Felicity, how exactly do you know about this place?"

"One of my co-workers got married a couple of years ago, before Oliver, and a few of us came her to shop for her lingerie shower. I remembered it because her best friend got a stripper for the party. So, again, I don't need details, but do you see anything that you think would make John snap out of his protective mode? Maybe something in his favorite color or something you wouldn't normally wear?"

"You think this might work?" She asked as she flitted between the racks, looking.

"It can't hurt, but if it doesn't get his blood pumping, why can't you just take him?"

"What!?"

What what? I didn't stutter, I know Digg's a big guy, you know muscley, is that even a word? Anyway, he'd do anything for you, in fact, I seem to remember a prison break in Russia," She lifted her eyebrows and continued, "so if the lingerie doesn't set him off, you take control and take him. Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that about Digg!" Felicity muttered, blushing.

Lyla smiled at her blush, "Okay, like you said, it can't hurt. His favorite color is blue so I'll look around. What are you going to do?" Lyla asked, suggestively.

"I'm thinking that I might need to add to my underwear drawer." She winked at Lyla and they walked off looking for something that would make their men happy and in return, make them happy. Lyla found a couple of things and went to show Felicity but as soon as she turned around, Felicity snapped her eyes shut.

"Un uh, no way, I do NOT need to know anymore about it, nope." She turned away from Lyla to the rack she was perusing and ignored Lyla laughing at her. 

"I wouldn't mind seeing what you got!"

"That's because you don't think of Oliver as your brother!"

She kept laughing as she walked to another rack but saw Felicity smile out of the corner of her eye a few minutes later and head to the front register. She smirked when she saw what Felicity handed the attendant and knew that Oliver was in for a hell of a night. After she paid, she walked to Lyla, "I'm done but don't rush. I'm going to sit on that bench by the door and read emails. Take your time, okay?" She gave Felicity a nod and looked a little while longer, she couldn't decide between two sets so she ended up buying both.

She turned from the register and nodded to Felicity, "I think I'm done, now where to?" They headed over to a couple of dress shops, where Felicity picked out a few items and then headed to a shoe store. They both ended up with pairs of shoes to carry home, they paid for their purchases and left the store. It was dark and close to dinner time, so Lyla offered to carry her back to Palmer Tech to get her car.

"No, it's safe. You can take me to the foundry, Oliver can carry me to work in the morning." She grinned at Lyla over the top of the car and they broke into laughter. After they finished loading the trunk, Lyla pulled out into traffic and headed for the Glades. She parked in the alley behind the club and helped Felicity get her bags downstairs. They saw Oliver and Diggle sparring on the mats and they stopped when they saw the women.

"Hello boys," Lyla said as she dropped some of Felicity's bags by her bank of computers, "is this what you've been doing while we've been shopping?"

Oliver and Digg walked over to where the ladies were standing, Diggle giving Lyla a kiss and Oliver kissing Felicity. "Okay, again, I knew you two were together but that's going to take some getting used to."

Oliver smiled, "I know what you mean, it sometimes doesn't seem real."

Felicity poked him in the side, "I'm standing right here."

"I know, but sometimes I'm afraid I'll wake up and it will be a dream."

"Nope, not going anywhere." She said as she hugged him closer.

"Yeah," Lyla scoffed at Digg, "I can see how that might get distracting." She said as she looked at the two of them.

"Sorry." Oliver muttered but he didn't look very apologetic as he looked down at Felicity.

"Digg, I know that it's your night to be out on patrol with Oliver but why don't you go on home with your wife? We can hold down the fort and if Oliver needs backup I can call Ray or Thea." Felicity suggested.

She felt Oliver's hand tighten around her waist but she knew he'd go along with it and not question her until they were alone.

Digg looked down at Lyla and then over at Oliver, who nodded, "I think it'll be routine, I probably won't even be out very long. Go ahead and head home, Lyla just got back from Cuba. Enjoy your night."

Digg walked off to grab his shirt and Lyla came and hugged Felicity, "Good luck." She whispered in Lyla's ear. Then Oliver and Felicity watched as they headed out.

"Okay, you want to tell me what that's about?" He asked turning to her.

"No, because I don't want to discuss anymore about Digg's love life than I already have. Suffice to say, Digg may be late tomorrow, oh and you have to carry me to work in the morning." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips.

"Not a problem." He leaned down to kiss her properly when he heard the door.

They heard quick footsteps on the stairs and saw Lyla practically running across the floor.

"What's wrong?" Felicity questioned.

"One of my bags got mixed up with yours and that's the bag I need." Felicity let go of Oliver and helped Lyla look through the bags. "Found it!" Felicity held it up and Oliver noticed the name on the bag. Lyla took it from her with a wicked smile and headed back upstairs.

"Felicity?"

"Hhmmmm?" She moaned as she straightened her bags.

"Did you happen to purchase anything from 'Frilly Girl'?"

She shot straight up and twisted to look at him, "How do you know what 'Frilly Girl' is?"

"Well, that store has been around since before I went to the island."

"Oh."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Um, yes." She mumbled, blushing.

Oliver walked to the med table and grabbed his phone, "Hey Speedy, can you and Roy do patrols tonight? Silence for a few moments then, "Great, thanks Speedy." He hung up his phone and stalked towards Felicity, "I'll get your bags, we're going to my place."

She grinned as she grabbed her purse and followed him to the car.

Felicity's phone buzzed at three am. She reached over and answered when she saw the caller id. She slid out from under Oliver's arm and walked into the bathroom, "Hey, did it work?" Felicity asked.

"It did, thank you Felicity. I'm so glad I talked to ahhhh!" Lyla yelped and then moaned.

"Yep, I'm going to hang up now, see you Saturday." Felicity quickly hung up before she heard more than she wanted to.

"Why are you in here Robin Hood?" Oliver rumbled, voice deep from sleep.

Felicity smiled, "Lyla called, everything worked out."

He smirked and picked her up bridal style, she giggled as they left the bathroom. He eyed the purchase that she had made at 'Frilly Girl', a green, lacy, see though, Robin Hood outfit. It was lying on the floor where he had slowly taken it off of her when she'd come from the bathroom earlier. He didn't know what had happened between Digg and Lyla, he was happy that everything was good for his friends and his own personal Robin Hood was smiling at him from the middle of his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this one! Like I said, it's a little different from the others because she already knows but just hadn't seen them together yet. Plus, I love me some Diggle and he needed some action too!


	7. Quentin Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Lance finds out!

"So are you two going to shop at 'Frilly Girl' again?" Oliver asked from the bed as Felicity got dressed.

She looked back over her shoulder as she put an earring in her ear, "Nope, well maybe, I don't think we actually have a plan except to spend the day together."

"I wouldn't object at all if that's something you wanted to do." He tried to sound casual and nonchalant but Felicity couldn't do anything but laugh, "Oliver, my Robin Hood lingerie has only been on one time! It has literally spent more time on the floor than on me, so why in the world would I spend more money at 'Frilly Girl'?"

She turned completely and faced him, he'd ducked his head and was fiddling with the sheet, "So?" she asked impatiently.

"Um, well, remember when you told me that you liked watching me on the salmon ladder?" She flushed a little remembering when she'd told him that, "Well, I sort of have a thing for lace."

"Lace?" She was kind of breathless at that, who knew that the big bad vigilante had a lace fetish? Was it something that one of his exes wore? She frowned at the thought, she had him now but she still got a little jealous.

He saw the emotions going across Felicity's face, so he squeezed her hand to get her attention, "Yeah, it's a recent development" Her eyes flew to his and he smirked, "the first night you stayed at the loft and you raided Thea's underwear drawer?" She nodded, "You only had my shirt on and while you were sleeping, it rode up and I could feel the lace on my thigh. I swear that was the sexiest feeling, then when you had the red pair on the first night we made love," He closed his eyes as he remembered, smiling so wide his dimples were showing, "I like lace," Opening his eyes to gaze into hers, "more specifically, I like lace on you."

Her eyes teared a little and when she leaned forward to kiss him, he met her halfway. Breaking the kiss, he rubbed the pads of his fingers across her cheeks, catching the couple of tears that fell, "Felicity?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh, it's happy tears Oliver," She huffed a breath, "that is one of the sweetest and sexiest things anyone has ever said to me. And since you are so kind as to work out shirtless for me, I think I can make a stop at 'Frilly Girl' today for you. Do you have a suggestion or should I surprise you?"

"I think I'd rather be surprised." She kissed him one more time and walked over to the closet to get her sandals on. 

She was putting her phone in her purse when she quipped to him, "So are you going to get out of the bed and get ready? Lyla will be here any minute and I know that you and Digg are taking care of Sara today."

Oliver slid from the bed and Felicity's breath hitched, which it did every time she saw him naked. He had no shame at all and he knew damn well what he did to her. It took a moment for her lust addled brain to realize that he was talking to her, "What?"

Again he was grinning at her, "I said I do have a suggestion or more like a request."

"Sure, what is it?" She questioned.

"No blue."

"Blue?"

"Yes, blue." He asserted.

"Why no blue?" Felicity asked, genuinely curious.

"Let's just say I know Lyla bought something blue when you two were out Wednesday, Diggle let that slip."

"Oh, Oh!" Felicity giggled, "Yep, no blue!"

They heard a knock on the front door and Oliver slipped into the bathroom. She walked to the door shaking her head and smiling at what her life had become. She opened the door on the Diggle family and immediately took Sara from Lyla and walked into the living room. Digg and Lyla followed her in, "Where's Oliver?" Digg asked.

"He's in the bathroom, he should be out in a few." Felicity answered as she bounced Sara around. "You are the sweetest girl aren't you?" Sara answered with a fit of giggles.

"So what do you ladies have planned?" Diggle asked.

Lyla and Felicity looked at each other and both shrugged, Lyla answering, "I haven't really thought about it. Probably go back to that bistro from the other day, that food was fantastic and then just shop and talk."

"That sounds good. How about if you ladies are still out around six, you give us a call and we'll meet for an early dinner?" Digg suggested.

"I like that idea, hey guys, hello Sara!" Oliver came and swooped Sara from Felicity's arms, laughing at her as she giggled at him.

Felicity and Lyla looked at each other nodding, "Sounds good to me." Felicity agreed.

"Alright boys, Johnny, I'll leave you the car so we don't have to worry about switching out car seats and we'll take Felicity's car. That way after dinner, we won't have to worry about doing anything but putting my bags from Felicity's car to ours." Diggle nodded his head and she gave him a kiss and walked to Oliver to kiss Sara good-bye. Oliver leaned down opposite from Lyla and gave Felicity a kiss, "Please be careful." She nodded and walked to the door, squeezing John's arm as she walked by.

With one last look back, Felicity shut her front door and started peppering Lyla with questions about where she wanted to go and what she wanted to shop for.

 

They had stopped to take a break at a little coffee shop that was opposite the dress shop they'd just spent over an hour in, "Felicity, if you don't mind me asking, why did you buy the same dress in three different colors?" Lyla asked, nodding to one of the bags by Felicity's foot.

She blushed and smiled, "I just saw them and thought I don't really have anything in my wardrobe like that and they're pretty. I can kill two birds with one stone and have something work appropriate and something I haven't had before." She answered, sipping at her coffee, thinking how perfect her find was. She was honest in that she'd never thought to buy a lace dress but they were the same style as most of her work dresses except that it had a lace overlay of the same color as the dress underneath. They were simple, work appropriate, stylish and no one but her and Oliver would know the significance of the lace.

Felicity was saved from any more questions by Captain Lance walking up to their table, "Ladies, nice day to be out."

Felicity smiled up at him, "Yes it is. What is a hard working man like you doing out? I didn't think they liked to let you leave the precinct." She gestured at a chair and he pulled it out, sitting down.

"Every now and then they let me leave, usually when I get a little too pasty looking and they think I need some sun." They all laughed and talked back and forth a few minutes until they heard a disturbance a few stores down. 

Quentin turned in his seat and saw two teenagers running through the crowd and the shop owner yelling for help. He jumped from his seat and worked his way through the people and managed to wrangle one of them. Lyla had gotten up and was about to knock the other guy down when a motor bike came from nowhere, racing through the screaming crowd. Felicity looked up in time to jump out of it's way but when the driver kicked his leg out to bend down and snatch something from the man Lance had on the ground, it knocked her off balance and she fell down hard on the concrete.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Lance yelled to be heard above the crowd when he saw Felicity fall.

"Yeah." She stood up, dusting herself off, glaring at the back of the man on the bike, and winced in pain. She rotated her left wrist and pain shot through her arm. By this time, Lyla had her guy trussed up, thanks to mall security, and walked him to Lance. Security had called the police and they heard the sound of sirens in the distance. Lyla looked at Felicity as she sat back in her seat and noticed her holding her wrist in her hand.

"Felicity, did you hurt your hand?" She asked as she took it in her hand and felt for anything broken.

"Yeah but it's not broken," She hissed when Lyla pressed down on her wrist, "but I think it might be sprained."

Lyla got up looking for her phone but notice it broken on the ground where she'd tackled the teen. She turned back around and suggested, "You might want to call Oliver." She held her hand up when she saw Felicity about to object, "He'd want to know and you know if the situation was reversed, you'd want to know too." She nodded her head and picked up her phone.

The police had arrived and Lance handed the teenagers off and walked back to the table, "Lyla, I know that you two were having a girl's day but I'm going to need you to come to the station for some paperwork." He glanced down at Felicity, "I thought you said that you weren't hurt?" He bent down and grabbed her arm gently, about to check for himself.

"Lyla's looked me over and I think it's just sprained." She answered before he could go poking and prodding, making it hurt again.

"Okay, let me help you get these bags into your car and I'll call an ambulance to come to the station." He saw Felicity about to argue and shook his head, "Nope, not on my watch, so don't even think about it. You two can come to the station and the paramedics can check you out there." She nodded and got her purse and phone, following Quentin and Lyla to the car.

They got to the station and Quentin escorted her into his office, "I've told the front desk to send the paramedics in here. I'm going to take Lyla over to Mason's desk and have him take her statement while I write mine up. Call out if you need anything." He was about to shut the door when he heard, "Detective Lance?"

"Yes?" He asked, opening the door back up and looking at her standing by his desk.

"I know this is a lot to ask but it hurts when I don't hold it," She moved her arms up and down and he noticed that she was holding her left wrist in her right hand, "the pressure is helping some but with my hands tied up, I can't call Oliver. Can you give him a call and let him know where I am, please?"

He gave her a look, and she mouthed please at him before he took out his phone and dialed Queen's number. He answered on the second ring, "Queen."

"Yeah, Queen, it's Lance, Felicity wanted me to call you and let you know that she is down at the station. She's okay, the paramedics will be here shortly to take a look at her--"

Oliver interrupted him, "What do you mean the paramedics?"

Lance heard the other man's motorcycle rev up and knew that Oliver was already on his way, "It's probably a sprain but I wanted her checked out to make sure. She's here at the station in my office."

"Tell her I'm on my way." The line went dead and he looked at Felicity, "He said he was on his way."

"Thank you." Lance moved out of the way when the door opened and the paramedics walked in. He gave a quick smile to Felicity and shut the door to give them some privacy.

Ten minutes later, Oliver Queen walked into the bullpen and zeroed in on Lyla, "I called Digg on my way here, he's loading Sara up and headed this way." He looked over at Lance who just pointed at the door behind him, Oliver strode over and opened it. He noticed that one of the paramedics was on his knees in front of Felicity and the other was handing him what was needed from a bag that was placed on Lance's desk. She looked up and pain filled blue eyes met worried blue eyes and he walked around the kneeling paramedic and crouched till he was at Felicity's eye level.

"Hey," Oliver whispered, "what happened?"

She told him what had happened and by the time she was finished, so were the paramedics. "Ma'am, it's a sprain. Try not to move it for forty eight hours, keep it bandaged, ice it and take ibuprofen to help with the pain. You should be okay in a few days."

"Thank you." She told them as they packed their equipment up and left Lance's office. Oliver picked her up and took a seat on the couch with her in his lap. Lance walked in, "Diggle is here and I don't think we'll need a statement from you, mine and Lyla's should be enough." He leaned against his desk and looked at the couple in front of him. She was completely relaxed against him, he was rubbing circles in her back and she held her injured arm against her chest. Diggle, Lyla and Sara came into the office and he made a beeline for Felicity, "How's our girl doing?" Digg asked.

"Just a sprain, she won't be doing much with computers for a couple of days at least." Oliver confided.

"My mad hacking skills thwarted by a teenager." She jested.

Lance cleared his throat and they all looked at him, "we got the two but the man that injured Felicity got away on a motorbike. I've already let the tech team know that we should be getting the camera feed from the shopping area soon. I'll send a copy to Laurel and you can work your magic."

"I'll have Laurel look at it, she's getting pretty good." Felicity said noticed that Sara was yawning, "Why don't we get out of Lance's way and just skip dinner. We can always do it another night." John and Lyla nodded, "Lyla, give me the keys to Felicity's car and I'll get your bags."

Lyla handed him the keys, "All of mine are on the backseat." He shook the keys, kissed the top of Felicity's head, and walked outside. 

"We'll have to plan dinner at one of our houses. I think that would be much easier." Lyla claimed, looking down at her daughter.

"Sounds good," Oliver agreed as he rose from the couch holding Felicity, "I'll talk with John and see what we can come up with."

Lyla nodded, "Captain, if you need anything else, let me know." Lance shook her outstretched hand and she was gone.

"Oliver, you can put me down. It's my wrist sprained not my ankle." Lance watched as Oliver debated on whether or not to put Felicity down. She finally wiggled and he gently set her on the ground. 

"I'm going to call Roy and have him come get the bike, I'll drive you home. My bed is much softer than yours so we're going to the loft." With that, Oliver walked from the room, punching in numbers on his phone.

She watched him leave and turned to Lance, who was looking at her with an eyebrow cocked. She blushed and ducked her head, "Hey," She lifted her head and looked at him, "I take it you two are together?"

"We are."

"It's about damn time."

She started laughing and he pushed off the desk to hug her. That's how Oliver found them when he walked back into the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might wonder, in a third part of this series I plan on doing one shots of things that happen in everyday life and how they affect Oliver and Felicity. Some will be funny, some will be angsty, but the lace dress will come up in one of them for sure. 
> 
> I've had a couple of ideas already given to me but if you have anything you might like me to write about that happens to them or you want to read my take on, send it to me on Tumblr, I'm charlymo there too or just put it in the comments. I've never done prompts so hopefully, it will work out.
> 
> I won't start the third part until I've finished this part of the series. I still have Donna, Barry and Caitlin and Cisco with find out together. I have those outlined those so I hope to be finished with those and have them posted before I leave on vacation on the 21st. Four days, three stories, I think I can do that!


	8. Mama Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna finds out!

Two days...two days and Oliver had hardly touched her. She'd slept at the loft because he was right, his bed was much softer. They'd stopped by her apartment first and gotten some items that she'd need before heading to his place. He was treating her with kid gloves and she knew that he didn't want to hurt her but for the love of Google, it was just a sprained wrist. 

Felicity thought back to the night it started, after dinner, she'd curled up next to him and watched television before going to bed. She went up first, she wanted to surprise him with one of the pieces that she'd gotten from 'Frilly Girl' while he made sure the apartment was secure. She heard him come into the bedroom and waited until she heard rustling so she knew he was taking his clothes off, less that she would have to do. She opened the door and hearing her, he turned and gasped. Felicity smiled wickedly at him wearing a black see through lace bra and panty set and his eyes gazed hungrily at her. He stalked, there was no other word for it, to her and picked her up with one arm banded across her back and the other hand behind her neck so he could kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked to the bed, falling on it and her, never breaking the kiss. When they finally needed to breathe, he looked at her, glancing down her body and smiled lazily at her, "I see you had time to stop."

"Mmmmhmmm," Felicity murmured.

"I really like it." Oliver huffed out.

She grinded her pelvis against his bulge, and grinned at his intake of breath, "I know."

"You'll pay for that." He told her as he kissed down her jaw to her neck.

"God, I hope so." She countered as she arched her neck so he could have better access. That's when it happened, she'd brought her arm down because she liked running her hands through his hair and when she'd bent her left hand, she hissed. Oliver stopped and looked down at her and saw the pain in her eyes. He raised up, taking her hand in his, "As much as I hate to say this, maybe we should put this off for a day or two." He moved away from her and walked to the closet.

"Oliver, I'll be fine." She argued but she saw him come from the closet with one of his shirts, "Here, you can wear this tonight."

"Oliver..."

"Felicity," Oliver pleaded, "I know that it's just a sprained wrist but I don't want to cause you any pain. What if it's damaged further? No, we can wait."

She honestly thought about throwing the shirt back at him and sleeping in what she had on but she knew he was right. She wasn't going to make it easy for him though. She stood up, unhooked her bra, listened as he hissed out a breath and slipped his shirt on, "Since I'm apparently going to sleep, can you get me another ice pack?" He nodded and went downstairs to get her one. She threw her hands up, wincing when pain shot down her arm, and climbed into bed. He returned and unwrapped the gauze putting a new ice pack in and re-wrapping it. He kissed her forehead, turned out the light and walked around to his side of the bed and getting in.

She woke the next morning with Oliver wrapped around her, he kissed the back of her neck and got out of bed. He came to her side and took her left arm, removing the gauze and ice pack.

"Go ahead and take your shower, I'll wrap you up when you get out." He gave her a quick peck and headed out the door. She flopped on her back and swore that when she got to work, she was going to google sprained wrists and how to heal them faster.

Fast forward to Wednesday and that's how her nights had gone for the past two nights. She loved how much he cared for her, he wrapped it, iced it and made sure she had ibuprofen if the pain was annoying her but tonight was it. She had slowly started working, typing for fifteen to twenty minutes every hour and there was a dull throb but it usually went away. Tonight, the black lace was going on again and nothing was going to stop it this time until Diggle called asking if she would bring Ray with her to the foundry tonight. It seemed they a tag team of burglars and it was going to take the whole Arrow team to stop them.

She and Ray made it to the foundry a little after seven. Everyone else was already there, around the table coming up with the best plan to stop them.

"Thea and I can be on the north end of town." Roy offered.

"I can be on the west side," Laurel said, "I can call Dad and he can have extra officers back me up."

"Sounds good," Oliver reasoned, "Digg and I can work the south end." Oliver motioned for Ray to come over as Felicity walked to her computers, "Ray we'll need you to cover the east side, will that work?"

"Yeah, works for me. Do we know how many is in each group?" Ray asked the room.

Felicity turned in her chair, "Actually, no. We only ever see one person and that's who takes out the cameras. So I'll be able to look at the street cams but once you are in the buildings, I won't be able to help." She turned back to her computers and started typing, Oliver watched her for a minute and walked to her.

"Hey," He whispered and turned her in the chair, "we'll all have backup, Laurel is contacting Lance." He nodded to where Laurel was on the phone, "Can you do this?" He asked, picking up her left hand and stroking his thumb back and forth across the wrist.

"Yeah, I've been typing on it sporadically for the past couple of days to get my strength back in it so I'll be fine." She smiled at him and they heard Laurel say the police would stand by to help.

"Okay then, let's get geared up." He left to get his quiver and bow but walked back to her, giving her a kiss.

"Please be careful." She mumbled against his lips.

"Always." He murmured back.

With that, the team left and after waiting for a couple of hours for the burglars to show up, they got everyone captured with little firepower and no injuries. 

"Felicity, we're all okay." Oliver said over the mics.

"Come home." Felicity commanded.

They came in little by little, Thea and Roy arrived first, they were closest to the foundry.

"Hey, you guys will have the loft to yourselves tonight. Since Roy got the new apartment, we are going to set up a few things." Thea informed her.

"Okay, I'll let Oliver know." Thea hugged her after they got into civilian clothes and left.

Ray was next, "Felicity, I think I've got a new idea for the suit. We'll talk about it when you come in tomorrow." She nodded her head and he was gone.

"Hey Felicity," Laurel chirped as she came down the stairs, "here's my comm." She dropped it on the desk as she headed into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later she headed out and met Oliver on the stairs.

"Where's Digg?" Felicity asked.

He came to her desk and gave him both ear pieces, "Since we were close to his apartment, he decided to just go home. I brought his comm back. Give me a couple of minutes and we can head home."

Oliver went to take off his suit as Felicity powered down her computers that weren't needed to run her programs. "Oh by the way, Thea said we'd be alone tonight, she and Roy are putting together some things at his new apartment."

"Remind me not to sit on any furniture when we go over there." Oliver joked.

She smiled and asked, "Are you ready?"

He nodded and put a hand on her back, walking her up the stairs.

 

They were home, she went upstairs while he did the locking up. She once again went into the bathroom and changed into the black lace underwear and waited until she heard him come into the room. She turned off the light and opened the door but didn't see him.

"Oliver?"

"Hmmm?" She heard from the direction of the closet. She didn't move, she waited until he came out.

His gaze fell on her and she watched as he dropped his shirt, which had probably been for her, and walked to her. He stopped so close that she had to tilt her head to look at him and she felt the heat radiating off of him. 

"Fe-li-ci-ty." He dragged out.

"Oliver, my hand is fine. I've been testing it for the past couple of days at work and it's good, I promise, see?" She held it up and twisted it a few times and he grinned widely when he didn't see her grimace in pain.

"Thank God." He picked her up bridal style and almost ran to the bed. She giggled when he put her down but started moaning when he placed kisses up and down her neck.

"I really do like this," He whispered against her stomach as one finger ran around the inside band of the lace bottoms, "what else did you get?"

Her breathing hitched and her back arched towards him and she said breathlessly, "You'll just have to wait and see."

He looked up at her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like slot machines, "You've got to be kidding me!" Felicity cried.

"What is that?" Oliver asked, looking around for the noise.

She pushed him off and walked to her laptop, "It's Skype, my mom's neighbor taught her to use it and she's calling me."

"Now!?"

"Yes, and if I don't answer, she'll just keep calling." She opened the laptop and answered the call.

"Hi mom!"

"Hey baby girl! Whoa! Did I interrupt something?" Donna inquired.

"No mom, why?" Felicity asked, flustered.

"Well, I know that you make a lot of money as VP but is that your everyday bra? It's kind of fancy." Donna replied.

Felicity looked down and squeaked, trying to cover up but Donna was just laughing, "Honey, I used to change your diapers."

"Mom, hang on." Felicity left to get a shirt leaving Donna looking at a room that was not in her daughter's apartment. Felicity came back a moment later with shirt on and Donna started grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay Mom, sorry about th--what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, in particular. Hey Oliver, sorry to call so late." Donna said as her daughter's eyes got as big as saucers.

"MOM!"

"What? That is not your apartment."

"But how do you know whose it is?"

"I may not be a genius like yourself but I do remember meeting Oliver once and I believe that is the exact same grey Henley that he was wearing." Donna smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

Felicity face palmed and Oliver walked into view, "Hi."

Donna was taken aback for a minute by how happy he looked, "Hey, again, sorry to call so late but we've been playing phone tag and I wanted to try and catch you."

"Yeah, it's been a little busy around here but if you're free in the morning, we can call you back before Felicity has to go to work." He proposed to Donna with a wink. Her daughter half turned and slapped him on his chest playfully while he laughed. She smiled at the interaction but sobered when she saw Oliver's chest. The scars were noticeable but her daughter didn't see bothered by them.

"That would work since I am off tomorrow. Felicity, call me early enough because I want to hear what's been going on and Oliver," She spoke his name to get his attention since it was directed at Felicity, "I expect to hear all about how you swept my girl off her feet." Felicity blushed again but Oliver gave a quick laugh, "No problem Donna, that's becoming my favorite story."

She heard her daughter sigh and lean back into Oliver, then saw his hand go around her waist and he kissed her temple. "Good night you two, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Donna."

Donna cut the connection and smiled, by the looks those two were giving each other, soon they'd both be calling her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love Mama Smoak and I hope that she's a part of next season more than just two episodes.
> 
> Barry is up next but he's stumping me, then it's on to Caitlin and Cisco.


	9. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one that Barry finds out about Felicity and Oliver. It got a little wordy when my muse decided that Felicity needed to talk about issues!

"Oliver, it's only going to be a day, two at the most." Felicity explained to him as she packed an overnight bag.

"Two? If all you need to do is ID the guy then why can't Barry just run you there and back? Why do you have to be in Central City for a day or two?" Oliver questioned.

"Because," Felicity responded as she continued to pack, "there's paperwork and it'll be nice to see Barry again, see what the gang's been up to and Barry is not transportation for your girlfriend."

Oliver moved from leaning against the dresser and walked to the bed, sitting next to the bag she was packing, "You know, I could come with you."

"No, you can't," She replied and turned away with a small smile when his face fell, "I'll have Captain Lance with me and we'll be staying with Joe and Barry. Do you, Starling City's masked superhero, really want to be in the same house as two very intelligent cops that don't like you?"

"We could stay at a hotel." He countered.

"We could, but we're not. Plus, you're needed here, remember? Lyla has to do some training this week so Digg will have his hands full with Sara and Laurel has that big case coming up that she's prepping for so it will be just you, Thea and Roy." She stated as she zipped up her bag.

"Wait, what about Palmer? He could help Thea and Roy for a day or two," He started smiling as he looked at her, "you do keep saying that I need to accept more help. This could be a trial run of sorts, I won't be that far away if I'm needed."

"Nope, won't work. Ray has those new investors coming in from New Zealand and they'll be here for the rest of the week. I have specifically told him that if you don't call him personally, he is not to come anywhere near the foundry."

Oliver looked at her bag and then at her, seriously, how the hell could the man manage to look dejected and sexy at the same time? "So, I have to stay here and my girlfriend will be in another town with another man?"

"Really Oliver?" It's Barry and as much as I love him," Oliver's eyes shot to hers, "I'm not IN love with him, I'm in love with you although right now I'm wondering why when you're being so jealous."

"I'm not jealous," He managed to look sheepish when she shot him a glare, "okay, maybe I am a little and I know I have nothing to worry about but I don't like it when you're not around, it feels like a part of me is missing."

Felicity steps between his legs and cups his face, bringing his eyes to meet hers, "I'm going to miss you too but it's just for a couple of days."

He brings his hands up to rest on her hips, pulling her closer, "I know but now that I can kiss you or hold your hand or tell you I love you whenever I want, it's a lot harder when one of us leaves."

Happy tears came to her eyes at how open he was with her and she bent a little to kiss him, "I agree but we are grown ups and if you play your cards right, I might do a little shopping while I'm there."

A look of confusion crossed his face and his brow scrunched up, "Shopping?"

"Yeah," She scratched her nails through his scuff, "Iris and I were talking the other day and she informed me that Central City has a bigger 'Flirty Girl' shop than we do. I'll swing by and see what I can find to make it up to my boyfriend for leaving him for a couple of days."

"I'm not complaining if you want to take a shopping trip but you being home is good enough for me." He pulled her down to his lap and kissed her. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she moaned, letting him in. They stayed that way for several moments until Oliver twisted, putting her on the bed and him on top of her, never breaking the kiss. His hand was sliding down her rib cage when he heard knocking.

"You've got to be kidding!" He breathed out and dropped his head to her shoulder.

"It's Captain Lance, we're taking his car," She heard the knocking again, "Oliver, let me up!"

He rolled over and she leapt from the bed, yelling, "I'm coming!" which did absolutely nothing for his libido, and he slowly got up, grabbed her bag and headed into the living room.

"So, you ready?" He heard Captain Lance ask as he entered the living room.

"Yep, let me get my bag and we'll be off." She squeaked when she turned and saw Oliver holding up the bag. "Okay, bag's here, so I'm ready."

Captain Lance looked at Oliver and then back at Felicity. He shook his head, grinning, "I'll give you a few minutes to say good-bye." He turned and walked out the door, shouting as he left, "Literally two minutes Queen and then I'm coming back to get her!"

Felicity watched as Lance left and giggled when she saw Oliver's expression. She didn't know he could do the Arrow face so effectively without his suit. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him. He gathered her up as close as he could and kissed her again. He didn't linger too long, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against hers, "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. I love you."

She saw his smile and he pecked her lips, "I love you too. Please call me when you get there so I know you made it."

"I will." He let her go, took her bag and walked her out. He waited as she shut and locked her door and entwined their fingers again as he escorted her to Lance's car.

"Lance, take care of my girl here." Oliver warned as he looked down at Felicity. She smiled and wrapped her free arm around Oliver's arm that was holding her hand and rested her head against his bicep. Quentin looked from one to the other. When Oliver first came back, he thought he hadn't changed at all. Then he realized that it was all an act and that he had changed just maybe not for the better. He'd heard Oliver say a few times that his five years away changed him and Lance was sure that it had, he'd seen the scars, but the woman in front of him now was the reason he was a better person. Arrow or Queen, Felicity is the one that influences him the most whether either one wants to admit it or not.

"Sure thing." Lance told him as he moved from leaning against the hood to the driver's side. Oliver opened the back and put Felicity's bag inside and then opened her door.

"I know that you'll have two policemen and Barry but please be safe."

She nodded, leaning up for a good-bye kiss and he met her halfway. She then got in, buckling her seat belt and he shut the door. She waved as Lance pulled out into traffic and headed to Central City.

 

"So kid, not that I need details but I take it Queen is making you happy?" Lance asked her about an hour outside of Starling.

"Yeah, we still have some issues but for the most part, it's great."

"Issues?"

"Well, yeah," She stumbled, "you sure you want to hear this? I mean not too long ago, both of your daughters were involved with him."

"As long as it stays PG, I'm happy to be your sounding board." He responded as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

She laughed, "Nope, we have no problems in that area!"

"PG! Felicity, PG!"

"Okay, okay I was just teasing."

Lance shot her a look and she grinned back at him, "Why don't you tell me what issues you might be having. I am a cop and I was married so I've seen or heard a lot over the years, maybe I can help."

"I honestly think it's two issues, one is his and one is mine."

Quentin looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed that she was trying to collect her thoughts. He waited her out and she finally confessed, "My problem is that I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I've waited so long for him to see ME, he's told me on more than one occasion that because of the life that he leads, he couldn't be with someone he really cares about. But during that time he was with Helena, McKenna, Laurel, Sara and that god-awful Isabel. Now he's with me and I know that he loves me but he left when Tommy died, he left when Moira died and I am terrified that something will happen and he would leave again. He says that he won't but until he's in that situation, how would he know?"

"Well, I don't know about Helena or Isabel, McKenna was a good cop but she couldn't have handled Queen, knowing what he does at night, it wouldn't have worked. Now my girls, Laurel was something that was familiar to him, safe and normal, that I think he wanted again when he came back from the island. It just didn't work out, as for Sara, they went through some of the same experiences so it was comforting for the both of them for the short time they were together. That was something I think they needed at the time but you, you're different." He raised an eyebrow when he heard her scoff.

"What? You don't see it?" He asked.

"Of course I see it, that's part of the problem. The women he was with, the ones before the island even, were gorgeous, leggy model types and as you can see, I'm not."

He laughed out loud and then tried curbing his laughter when he saw that she actually believed what she'd said.

"Felicity, I was around before the island, I saw the women that he was with. I saw the women he cheated on my daughter with and I saw the women he was with after he came back from the island. I have never seen him look at a woman the way that he looks at you and he dated both of my girls." Her head swung around to look at him, "I don't think it has to do with looks, you see him as the man he wants to be, not the boy he was, his name or his money. Anyone who is around the two of you for any length of time can see how much he loves you. He strives to be a better man because of you." He hears her scoff again.

"Really?" He scolds, looking in her direction, "I distinctly remember a vigilante who killed people and then he suddenly starts dropping them off on the precincts' doorstep. I wonder what could have happened to make him change his ways?" She blushed a little but he kept going, "Even before the two of you became a couple, he did everything that he could to protect you, keep you safe. You say that he left but who brought him back? Do you think anyone else could have gotten that stubborn man to change his mind? Do you think you could have convinced him to do things differently if he didn't love you and want to be better for you and ultimately himself? As much as that boy has driven me crazy over the years, he is a changed man, not just because of what happened while he was gone but because of the love and belief that you have in him now. You don't judge him on his past and he sees you as his future, that's why I think that no matter what may happen in that future, he won't leave again."

Felicity sat quietly as the car ate up the miles thinking about what Quentin said. She saw Oliver as a good person who had bad things happen to him. She loved him and only wanted what was best for him even if he didn't think he deserved it.

Lance saw the wheels turning in Felicity's head. She might not have the physical scars like Oliver but she has emotional ones. Sometimes those are worse--

"So," She said quietly, interrupting his train of thought, "what you said makes sense and Oliver and I will need to sit down and talk this through. Everything is so new with us right now but maybe when we get back, he and I can have that conversation."

"Good idea, the sooner the better. Sometimes you wait too long and it just seems easier to let things slide but you two are good for each other. Relationships are hard work, especially when one or both people have issues that they bring with them. With what he's gone through, what you've experienced in your life and what the two of you do at night, you need to find a way to work through it. It'll make you both stronger and the relationship healthier. Now, I know Oliver isn't a saint so what do you think his issue is?"

"He doesn't think that he deserves happiness. He thinks that the person that he was before the island and during his time away, was so bad that everything he's experiencing now with Tommy, Moira and Sara's deaths, is his penance and that one day I will see him as this bad, evil person. He's told me that he doesn't want the darkness in his life to touch me. He's told me a couple of things that happened to him while he was away and I know that it was sugarcoated to spare me. I don't push when it comes to those five years, I figure that he will tell me when he wants and if he never does, I'm okay with that. I am having trouble finding a way to convince him that this is real for me, I have no intention of ever leaving. The things that he had to do in order to survive and make his way back home, made him the man that I fell in love with. I've told him that but it doesn't convince him."

"Okay, I'm going to break this down so correct me if I'm wrong." She nodded and he continued, "You've had people you love, leave and you're scared he'll do the same thing because he's done it since you've known him. He thinks he shouldn't be happy because of the crappy hand that was dealt to him in life." He glanced over at her and she nodded again. "Make a point to talk when you get back. Break it down, make it simple what scares you and encourage him to do the same. It's going to take you both a while to get over what you've convinced yourselves of but with time, you will."

She stared at him for a minute and he started to get uncomfortable until a huge grin lit up her face, "Well, Captain Lance, if you ever want to change careers, I think you'd be good at counseling."

Lance grinned at her and they made small talk the rest of the way to Central City.

 

"Barry, come on, I've been here a few times before and I've never gotten a tour. Let me see what S.T.A.R. labs is all about." Felicity was hounding Barry and had been since she'd arrived three hours ago. Joe was going to call when he was clear with another case he was working and then he'd take Felicity to the station. Captain Lance was resting at the house and they'd swing by and pick him up on the way.

"Caitlin, since someone," She shot a look at Barry, "won't show me around, will you?"

"Are you sure you want to see? A lot of it is damaged but I could show you the areas we use." Caitlin told her as she rose from her chair.

"Caitlin, I don't think that's such a good idea." Barry contradicted.

Felicity swung around on him, "Why not? It's not like I can't keep a secret, remember?"

Caitlin stood in front of her computers and both women watched as Barry looked flustered. He was scratching the back of his head and looking down at the floor. "Barry, what don't you want me to see?" asked Felicity.

"Barry, as you know, everything is perfectly safe here. We work here everyday and there haven't been any issues." Caitlin added.

At that moment, Barry's phone rang and he was visibly relieved when he saw Joe on the screen, "Hey Joe, yep, she's right here." A moment or two of silence, "Okay, we'll stop and pick up the Captain and be on our way." He hung up, "We got to head to the station."

"This isn't over Barry, you were just saved by the bell this time." Felicity exclaimed as she followed him from the lab.

 

An hour later and she and Barry were done. They followed Joe and Quentin from the booth where Felicity had identified the thief out to the bullpen. 

"It's almost seven," Joe announced, "Barry, take Felicity and get some of that fantastic Chinese from Main and Clark and Quentin and I can finish up here and met you two back at the house."

"Sounds good," Barry replied, "is Iris coming too?"

"Why don't one of you call her on the way to make sure but she told me last night that she would. Eddie is on a stake out and she didn't want to sit at home." Barry nodded and he and Felicity made their way to his car. They had gone a couple of blocks when Felicity's phone rang.

She smiled when she saw Oliver's face and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, did you get everything settled?" He asked.

"We did and Barry and I are headed to get dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yep, Chinese. Quentin and Joe are finishing paperwork and Iris is meeting us at the house."

"Sounds like fun." 

"It will be, are you guys getting ready to patrol?" She asked.

"We are, and Thea's going to work with me tonight so I can see how she's progressing."

"Don't be too hard on her Oliver, I know she's your sister but she's worked so much to get where she is."

"Hey, it was her idea. She said that since she's joined the team she is usually paired up with Roy or John and she wanted to work with me tonight."

She smiled at the pride she heard in his voice, "That's great! Oh, Quentin told me that we should be getting back tomorrow around seven or eight. He wants to wait for the transport van to arrive so he knows the paperwork is in order before we leave." 

"Okay, enjoy your night and I'll call you when we come back from patrol. I love you."

"I love you too."

Barry head snapped around and he was looking at Felicity with eyes as big as saucers, "Did you--did Oliver--are the two of you--when--how--"

Felicity giggled at Barry's stammering, answering, "It happened a day or two after I was kidnapped, when my hearing came back. He decided to get his head out of his ass."

"I'm happy for you Felicity," Barry asserted as he parked the car at the restaurant and they got out, "I know how much you two care about one another and I'm happy that you've found a way to make it work."

She rubbed his arm, "Barry, everything will work out with Iris, I know it will. You just have to stay positive, you're a good person, she'll see that soon enough."

"I know," He confided as he held open the door and thought about what he'd seen and heard in Dr. Wells' secret room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I wasn't sure about the whole knowing about Gideon since my timeline is already so fluid with the show's timeline but I have an idea about a one shot for the third part of this series and I needed a little background to justify it later.
> 
> I wasn't happy with Papa Lance in the last couple of episodes so I made him nicer for my story.
> 
> Cisco, Caitlin and Iris will find out in the next chapter. I couldn't find a way to separate them, so theirs will be in the same chapter while Felicity's still in Central City.


	10. Iris, Caitlin and Cisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I condensed these three into one because I couldn't figure out how to drag it out and make it make sense to do three.

"So what time did you want to leave to go shopping tomorrow?" Iris asked as he picked up some beef and broccoli with her chopsticks.

"I'm not sure when we're headed back to Starling so let me ask Quentin." Felicity answered.

Quentin heard his name, so he looked over from where he was talking to Joe and Barry, "Did you say something?"

Felicity smiled, asking, "Iris and I want to have a little girl time tomorrow, do you know what time we're getting on the road?"

Quentin looked over to Joe who answered, "The transport usually comes between two and three in the afternoon so Quentin can give you a call when it comes. You'd have time to finish up whatever it is that you're doing and Iris could get you over to the station while the paperwork is being filled out."

Felicity and Iris smiled at each other and went back to talking about where they were going and what they were going to buy. Joe and Quentin looked at them smiling, happy that they had someone to talk to who knew what the other was going through. Barry was smiling into his Sesame Chicken when Iris turned to him, "Barry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Caitlin would want to go shopping?"

"I don't know what she has going on tomorrow but you can call and find out."

Felicity picked up her phone and dialed Caitlin's number, on the second ring it was picked up and a masculine voice answered, "Hello?"

"Um, hello? I'm sorry, I was trying to reach someone else." Felicity mumbled and was about to hang up when the man asked, "Are you calling for Caitlin?"

"Yes, who are you? And why are you answering her phone?" This caught the attention of everyone else in the room and they looked over at Felicity as she talked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Ronnie, Caitlin's fiance and she's in the shower right now. Do you want me to have her call you back?"

"Ronnie," Felicity repeated and Iris, Barry and Joe visibly relaxed so Quentin did too but Felicity was too caught up in her conversation, "I thought that--"

"Yeah, it's a long story," Ronnie interrupted, "I can get her to call you back though."

"No, that's okay, Iris and I were going to have a girl's day tomorrow and wanted to know is she wanted to join us. If you'd just relay that to her and she can send me or Iris a text is she's busy."

"Sure thing but um, can you tell me who you are?"

"Oh," Felicity laughed, "I'm Felicity."

"Okay Felicity, I'll let her know as soon as she gets out of the shower."

"Thank you Ronnie."

Felicity hung up the phone and looked over at Iris, who was smiling. "So, didn't Ronnie die?" Felicity asked.

"It's long and complicated and maybe not for everyone's ears," Iris whispered, nodding her head at Quentin, "I'll tell you tomorrow when we go shopping."

They all talked and caught up from the last time they saw each other until Felicity's phone rang, "It's Caitlin."

"Hey Caitlin!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Hey Felicity," Caitlin replied, smiling, "Ronnie told me you called and wanted to have a girl's day."

"Yeah, I'm in town for a few hours tomorrow while Captain Lance gets the transport paperwork filled out and we wondered if you wanted to join us."

"I wish I could but I have quite a few tests that I need to run so I won't be able to leave the lab. You will come by and see me before you leave, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't leave without seeing you and you can introduce me to your fiance."

Caitlin laughed, "Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Iris walked into her childhood home to find Felicity sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen, feet swinging, drinking a cup of coffee. "Are you--"

Iris cut herself off when she realized that Felicity was on the phone. Wanting to give her some privacy, she turned to walk back into the living room when she heard, "Oliver, I'll be home soon. Quentin, Joe, and Barry left early this morning for the station and Iris will be here any minute to go shopping. There's a lot of paperwork that they have to do and then after Quentin calls, I'll head over to S.T.A.R. labs to say good bye to Caitlin and then we'll be on our way."

Silence and then, "I know, I didn't sleep well either. I missed my very muscular pillow and his very comfortable bed."

She laughed after a moment, "Of course you come before the bed, I mean it's comfortable, like sleeping on a cloud comfortable, but it's way more enjoyable when you're in it with me."

A few beats later, "Oliver, stop! you're making me blush and Iris is a very good reporter, she'll figure it out."

Silence again, "No, it's not a secret but," Felicity spun on her stool and looked at Iris, "well, she might have a clue now seeing as she's standing here waiting for me to stop talking to my boyfriend and go shopping."

Felicity laughed, "Iris, Oliver told me to inform you that you are required to take me to 'Frilly Girl' since you guys are keeping me longer than he thought."

Iris spoke a little louder so that Oliver could hear her, "We'll make that our first stop!" She said with a grin.

"Happy now?" Felicity asked into the phone. A moment later, "I know, I'll be happy when I'm home too. I love you."

After hanging up the phone, Iris looks over at Felicity, who's grinning from ear to ear, "So I take it that you and Oliver are a couple?"

"Yes, it happened right after the explosion, well, once I got my hearing back."

"Barry told me about that when he got back, you guys have almost as much excitement in your city as we do in ours."

"I'm only twenty five but I'm seriously looking for quiet, excitement if highly overrated." Felicity asserted.

They left the house and headed towards downtown, "You know, when you guys were here before I figured that you were together but Barry told me that you weren't."

"Well, it seems that it took a literal bomb for my boyfriend to unstick his head from his colon." 

Iris started laughing, "You know I have a little confession."

Felicity turned a little in her seat, "Oh, I love confessions, what is it?"

"Eddie and I have a "cheat" list."

Felicity's eyebrows shot up, "A "cheat" list?"

"Yeah, I was online one night and I saw it. It's supposed to be people you'd never in a million years meet, you know, actors, singers, famous people."

Felicity nodded her head so Iris continued, "Well, now that I know you and one day might know him, I took Oliver off the list the first time you guys came Central City."

"So, you had Oliver's name on your list?" Felicity asked slowly.

Iris nodded, muttering "His arms are massive," and wondered if maybe she'd overstepped the friendship boundaries, when Felicity started laughing. Not giggling, or a chuckle but a full blown belly laugh that was bringing tears to her eyes.

Iris was a little uncomfortable and was glancing from the road to Felicity, "Um, Felicity, I don't know you all that well so is this a good or a bad reaction?"

Felicity waved in her direction as Iris turned in to the mall parking lot. She caught her breath as Iris parked the car and wiping tears from her eyes, "It's okay, I promise. I just got a picture in my head of you seeing Oliver do the salmon ladder and your eyes kind of bugged out like a cartoon character."

They exited the car and Felicity looped her arm through Iris' as they walked towards the mall entrance, Iris asking, "What's a salmon ladder?" which in turn dissolved Felicity into a fit of giggles before she told her what it was. Felicity was right, it did make Iris' eyes bug out.

 

Two hours later after eating a leisurely lunch, Quentin called and let them know that she should head to the lab because they were finishing up at the station. They were driving to S.T.A.R. labs when she turned to Iris asking, "So, have you met Ronnie?"

"Yes, I had to bring Barry something my dad needed him to have and he was at the lab meeting with Caitlin, Cisco and Barry. He's cute, of course, but he's only got eyes for Caitlin."

"So, he can really just flame up?"

"Yep, that's probably what Caitlin and Cisco are doing at the lab. Since he and another man morphed together, they managed to separate them but they're still running tests to see if it affects him in any other way."

"This should be interesting then." Felicity added as they pulled into the lab parking lot.

"Yeah, it's kind of cool and freaky at the same time. Leave it to me to be best friends with a lightening fast superhero who's co-worker is engaged to a human torch and their former boss is mind controlling an extremely large, intelligent gorilla."

Felicity looked over the top of the car at Iris, "You and I will have to start talking more often."

 

"Felicity!" Cisco yelled as soon as she and Iris stepped through the door into the lab.

"Hey Cisco." She yelled back and walked to him to give him a hug. 

"I'm a lot disappointed that I missed your kidnapping. I mean, Arrow, Flash, the Black Canary, Arsenal, coming to your rescue, it's a fan boys dream."

"Cisco!" Caitlin admonished, "did you really just get excited that Felicity was kidnapped?"

Cisco's eyes got really big and he started stammering, "No! No! No! That's not what I meant! I meant that all those heroes in one spot at one time..." He rambled off and stared off into space again.

Caitlin and Iris just shook their heads and Felicity snapped her fingers in front of his face, he focused on her when she said, "If I'm ever kidnapped again, I'll make sure that you are one of the first people called."

"Yeah, I don't know if I want to be near Oliver and Diggle when you can't be my bodyguard, they scare me a little." Cisco confessed.

They all laughed and Ronnie chose that moment to come from the back, pulling down his t shirt. "Hey everybody." He said as he came to stand beside Caitlin.

"Hi! I'm Felicity," She walked up to him and shook his hand, "it's nice to put a face to the name."

"Same here," He replied and returned her smile easily, "so what brings you here?"

"Just coming to say good bye before I head back to Starling City. Quentin and Joe should be almost through--" Felicity's phone rang and she smiled, "If I don't answer, he'll start calling everybody." She walked away to take the call and Caitlin raised her eyebrow at Iris, who smiled, "She and Oliver are a couple. He kind of wants her back home immediately."

"I understand the sentiment." Ronnie proclaimed as he looked down at Caitlin. 

Cisco was sputtering and about fell out of his chair, "She and Oliver are dating?"

"Yeah," Iris looked from him to Caitlin and back to him, "what's wrong Cisco, did you have a thing for her?"

"No, well yeah, she's a frigging genius! But she just got so much cooler!"

Felicity walked back to the group and saw Cisco bouncing back and forth from foot to foot and looked at Caitlin and Iris' faces, "Let me guess, he knows Oliver and I are dating." They nodded about the same time she was almost knocked over by Cisco hugging her, "If you ever need anything," He winked at her so Iris wouldn't see, "let me know."

She whispered in his ear, "I'm more of the tech side of things so I don't need leathers but thanks for offering."

"Offer stands." He told her.

Joe called Iris and let them know to head on over to the station. She hugged Caitlin, asked if it was okay to hug Ronnie, it was, so she did, and after promising she would visit when there were no meta humans or criminals to deal with, she and Iris left for the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it took a really long time to post this one but I didn't really know how to write it. My muse was not being cooperative and I finally got a idea. I have to admit this will probably be my least favorite chapter but Cisco made up for it a little. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and Baby Sara is next up and I'm looking forward to writing her version.
> 
> After that it will be Part 3 of this series which will be major and minor things that happen in their lives.


	11. Baby Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Baby Sara finds out...yep, I know she's a child but I've had this running around in my head since the episode at Lyla and Diggle's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little serious at the beginning but major fluff afterwards!

They made good time back to Starling City and Oliver only called twice. Quentin smiled to himself after the last phone call, just Felicity end of the conversation made him realize how much Queen wanted his girlfriend back in town.

"Quentin?" Felicity asked, "you can just take me to Oliver's loft instead of my apartment."

"Okay," He answered and looked over at her. After working with her for so long now, he's come to notice some of her habits. Like when she's biting on her bottom lip, she's worried about something, "Felicity, you alright? I thought you were excited to come home but the closer we get to the city limits, the quieter you get."

"I'm just thinking about how I need to start the conversation with Oliver." She confessed.

"Like I said before, stay calm and let each other know that this is something that needs to be discussed openly and honestly." She looks over at him with a frown, "Yes, I'm talking about Queen. He's not known for being a chatterbox so you'll have to start it. Let him know from the start that you want honesty and it'll be productive and help both of you in the long run."

"I know, but like you said, he's not very talkative. I don't want him to think that I'm trying to change him."

"But you actually are trying to change him," Her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed at him but before she could speak, he said, "You two are trying to change the other's perception that has been stuck in your heads for God knows how long. He thinks he doesn't deserve to be happy and you are always on pins and needles seeing what he's going to do next. Isn't that something about the other person that you'd want to change?"

"Well, yeah." She answered honestly.

Quentin let out a deep breath as he turned down Oliver's street, "I am breaking my own rules on this one but when my wife wanted to talk about something important, she always seemed to do it AFTER I'd taken her to bed." Felicity's eyebrows shot up and she had a huge grin, "Now I don't want to ever know any details, EVER," he emphasized, "but he's missed you and I think that maybe after a nice welcome home, you could probably start the conversation and he'd listen."

She was still grinning as Quentin parked the car and helped her get the bags out of the trunk. She hugged him and turned to grab her suitcase when she saw Oliver coming across the lobby.

"See," Quentin whispered as he saw Oliver coming towards them with a huge grin on his face, "he'll be putty in your hands. Be honest and encourage him to do the same, it'll all work out." She looked up at him, giving him another hug when she heard, "Alright already, you've had her for two days."

She broke her hug with Quentin and barely had enough time to breathe when Oliver picked her up and hugged her tightly. She heard Quentin laughing when she leaned back enough to see Oliver's face, "I've missed you."

The look of love in his eyes was something that she would never get tired of seeing, "I've missed you too." He leaned closer and pecked her lips and she heard Lance clear his throat.

"I'm still the law around in this town, take that inside before I have to arrest you for public indecency." He mumbled with a smile on his face.

Oliver put her down but kept one arm around her and used the other to shake Lance's hand, "Thank you for taking care of her while you were gone."

"Oh it was easy," Quentin said with a wink, "I didn't have to walk her but a couple of times and she's not a picky eater."

She punched his arm as she laughed and grabbed a couple of her bags, "Thanks again for the advice and stop picking on me, I can easily get revenge."

"Felicity, I'm a public servant, I don't make that much money." Lance bantered, still grinning.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother with any of that but when we go for coffee next week, I can let you know how your advice went and not keep it PG."

Oliver had no idea what they were talking about but he let out a laugh at Lance going ghost white and sputtering, "No! No! No! I'm gone and you are the sweetest thing since chocolate!" With a little wave he was off, Oliver picked up the rest of her bags and her suitcase and made their way upstairs.

 

"So, you want to tell me what that was all about? What kind of advice did you need from Lance?" Oliver asked in the elevator as he pushed the button for his floor.

She looked at him nervously and murmured, "Maybe when we get upstairs."

He nodded and they rode the rest of the way in silence. They entered the loft and he deposited all of her bags and suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. She went to walk up to his room with the two bags she had but he caught her hand and set them down beside the others. He tugged and she followed him over to the couch.

"Now, tell me why you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous." She contradicted and he reached over, pulling her bottom lip from her teeth.

"Felicity, there's only two times that you bite your lip, one is when you're nervous and the other is when you're trying not to scream or moan. Since you are not writhing under me, I'm going with option two, you're nervous.

"I want to have a conversation."

"Okay," He agreed, "but what's to be nervous about. We talk all the time."

"I know but I think we need to talk about the issues that we're having."

"What issues?" He asked smiling, grabbing both of her hands in his, "Do I leave the top off the toothpaste or you don't like how I make coffee?"

"No, those are just quirks, I'm talking about real issues that might affect our relationship." He stopped smiling and stared at her.

"Do you think we have issues like that?" He asked.

"I do and I want to talk them through so that it won't be an issue anymore." She already felt him emotionally pulling away even though he still had both of her hands in his.

"Hey," She dislodged one hand from his and cupped the side of his face, "don't. Don't pull away, I'm happy with you and I'm not leaving but we need to be able to talk about this."

She could see that he was about to contradict her but he huffed out a breath instead, saying, "Okay, tell me what you think the issues are."

She smiled at him softly, "Thank you. I believe that one is my issue and the other is yours. I want you to know that I'm not accusing you of anything or wanting to change who you are, I love you for you but I feel that if we don't work on this, there will be no us."

He gripped her hands tighter and put his forehead to hers, "That cannot happen, I can't live this life, my life, without you in it."

Tears came to her eyes but she continued, "I'll start with what I'm feeling then," She let out a nervous breath, "you've told me time and time again that you couldn't be with someone you really cared about and do what you do." She held her hand up when he opened his mouth to speak, "I promise that I'll let you respond but I need to get this all out first, okay?"

He nodded and she proceeded, "Now, I believe with my whole heart that you love me and nothing will ever hurt me as long as you have the power to stop it." He nodded again, "But my issue is what if it's you that hurts me?" She knew that she'd struck a nerve with him on that one, she saw the hurt and self pity in his eyes.

"Oliver, I'm not saying that to hurt you and I know that you'd never do anything intentionally to hurt me. But, for the entire time we've known each other, from the moment you stepped into my office with a bullet riddled laptop and a lie, you've made choices for others in order to protect them. Now, I know it was out of love and it's one of the reasons that I love you so much but it's also one of the most aggravating things that you do. I'm an adult and now that we are in a loving and I hope, mutually respectful relationship, I will be included in your decisions. What you do doesn't just affect you anymore, you have to realize that you're thinking for two of us. I wouldn't ever make a decision that affected our lives with asking you first and I need to know that even though you haven't done it in the past, you'll consider including me. I constantly feel like one thing could go wrong and you'll leave again."

He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity until he whispered, "I'll try," She smiled, "and logically my brain knows to include you but then my heart takes control. Before when we were partners and I was keeping you at arms length, I honestly thought I could protect you from me and what my life is. I know now that's not the case and it's easier to keep you safe when you're with me. I can't promise that it's going to be easy but I'm willing to try and I know that when I get all stubborn about it that you'll talk to me and let me know what's bothering you. I need you to do that Felicity because I can handle the island and the five years of hell I went through all over again but I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"Oliver as long as we try and we're honest with one another about things that bother us, you'll never have to worry about me leaving, ever. I also understand your need to protect me and keep me safe but you need to understand that I feel the same way. I know that you had training while you were away and I've seen you in action but that doesn't make me feel any better. I don't breathe until I see you and I can see you're okay. I know that you know what you're doing and you have a team that has your back but I need you to come home to me every time. I know that isn't something you can promise," She stopped him from talking by putting her finger to his lips, "you can't Oliver, I know you want to but you can't. We don't know what tomorrow will bring for either of us but I can promise that I will never make stupid choices that could get me hurt if you promise to do the same."

He kissed her finger and she moved it as he smiled, "That is something that I can promise, none of us on this team, myself included, will make stupid choices that could get us hurt. I've lost too much family and I won't lose anymore."

She leaned over, kissing him and went he went to deepen this kiss, she pulled back, "Wait, I'm not finished."

"We're not?" He asked with an actual pout on his face.

She smiled brightly, "Nope, we're not. It's time for your issue."

"Felicity, I honestly don't have any issues."

"Wow, I'm amazed that you could say that with a straight face." His forehead crunched up and it was all she could do to hold back a grin. "Now, I think that yours is a little more serious than mine and will more than likely take the rest of my life to fix."

Oliver was really confused now and continued to stare at her, "Seriously, Oliver, all joking aside, I want you to know, and I was serious about spending the rest of my life fixing it, you deserve to be happy. I'm not talking me making you smile or Thea making you laugh, I'm talking about soul happy."

"Soul happy?"

"Yes, soul happy." She climbed into his lap and looked into those deep blue eyes, "Before the island, I know that you were a billionaire playboy but I'm sure at some point you thought about a wife, kids, house, white picket fence, job you love, you know, things that make your soul happy." He nodded and she plowed on, "I also know that you think you don't deserve them because of what you've been through in life," Again he nodded, "I have a proposal for you," His eyes got wide, "No, not that kind of proposal, one I hope that you'll think seriously about. I think that you have a right to be happy and have all the things that you want and you can help the people of this city as a way to right your past wrongs. It's a win-win situation, actually it's a win-win-win situation."

"Win-win-win?" He grinned.

"Yep, you win but having the life you want, the city wins by having someone who truly wants it to be better helping, and the team wins but not having a broody Oliver."

"Okay, I'll think about it." He went to kiss her and his lips were almost touching hers, he asked, "Are you finished now?"

His breath fanned across her lips, "Mmmmhmmm."

"Good." He kissed her, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She groaned and he slipped inside, tasting her for the first time in two days. When he broke the kiss to take a breath, she muttered, "Upstairs."

"Yep." He stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist and they were halfway up the stairs when he felt a vibration against his rib cage. She broke the kiss and attempted to get her phone from her pocket, "Don't answer it," He pleaded, "whoever it is can call back, you're mine tonight." She shivered at his words and the way he was kissing her neck.

"Oliver, it's Digg! I can't ignore him. Hello Digg!" Oliver pushed open the door to his room and kicked it shut. She jumped a little at the noise and yelped when he tossed her on the bed. "Oliver, wait! Digg, you need us to baby sit tomorrow?" Silence and then, "No I understand, call us when you need to leave and we'll come over. Bye!"

"So I take it we're taking care of Sara tomorrow." He asked as he unbuttoned her shirt, she nodded and heard his intake of air when he saw her bra. "I also take it that Iris kept her word and you made it to 'Frilly Girl'?" She nodded again and got goosebumps from the cool air as he opened her shirt completely. Red and black lace covered her chest and he hummed in approval before kissing her senseless again. He moved down her body, kissing and nipping, unsnapping her jeans and discarding them on the floor.

Oliver pulled her up and turned her around to unhook her bra and he whispered Arrow low in her ear, "Felicity, this," His hand smooths across her bottom, "barely covers you." She turned her head to whisper back, "Actually, I think it may be covering too much at this moment." He literally growled in her ear and unhooked her bra sending it somewhere to her left and he gently removed her underwear. 

She was smiling when he made it back to her lips, "What?" He asked, pecking her lips and pulling her flush to him, "Nothing, I just figured that they'd be ripped off and unusable after tonight."

"No, I think those might just be my favorite so far." He nuzzled her behind her ear as she grabbed for the hem of his shirt, "Oh well, I guess the other two sets in different colors will have to sit in a drawer." She didn't see his face until the shirt was over his head but the lust in his eyes said it all, "I don't think that will work at all. I wouldn't want you spending money and not get any use from them." She laughed as Oliver pulled her onto the bed and welcomed her home.

 

"Oliver, hurry up! Digg and Lyla have to leave in forty five minutes!" Felicity yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm here, I'm here," He said, tucking his wallet into his back pocket and grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter, "let's go."

Twenty minutes later they're at the Diggles and Lyla is giving them a run down on Sara's schedule, "She'll need to eat in about an hour, the food's in the pantry, she'll need to be asleep by eight but if she's a little cranky, let her watch one of those Disney movies," Lyla pointed to the small bookcase by the tv, "it'll knock her out a couple of songs in."

"Got it, have a good time at the wedding and if you can, sneak me a piece of cake back." Felicity replied. Lyla winked at her and went to where John was standing holding Sara, talking to Oliver. She gave her a kiss, Digg did too and he passed Sara to Oliver. "Thanks again guys for doing this on short notice, since our regular babysitter broke her leg, we didn't know who to call."

"It's fine Digg, you guys go before you're late, we got this." Oliver said as he made funny faces at Sara. John and Lyla left and Felicity asked Oliver what he wanted to eat.

"How about some subs? Thea was telling me about that new sub shop that opened over on Crosby, can you check your tablet and see if they deliver this far over?"

Felicity checked her tablet and they went over the menu while Sara played on the floor in front of them. She ordered their food and they were content to sit and watch Sara until the doorbell rang. A teenage boy was holding their subs so he paid as she picked Sara up and went to prepare her dinner. Oliver unwrapped their subs and got water from the fridge, bringing it all to the table. He went back into the kitchen, taking Sara from Felicity and put her in her high chair at the table. Once she was all settled in, Felicity came in with her bowl. They ate, making small talk at each other and to Sara. Oliver started cleaning up once they'd finished so that Felicity could take Sara to her room to change her for bed and he leaned over, giving Felicity a quick kiss. Sara started laughing and clapping in Felicity's arms. They smiled to each other and went about doing what they were doing.

Two hours later and Felicity and Oliver didn't know what to do. Sara had been changed, fed, read to, three different Disney movies attempted, Felicity tried singing but nothing worked. She was obviously fighting sleep and they just needed a way to distract her so she would fall asleep but they weren't coming up with any more ideas.

"Should we call Digg?" Oliver asked, as Sara let out whine.

"No, they should enjoy their night, we'll figure out something." Felicity said, getting off the couch to pick Sara back up. Oliver grabbed her hand, "I love you."

She leaned down, giving him a quick peck, "I love you too." Sara started clapping and giggling. They both whipped their heads around looking at her. "Did you notice what made her do that?" she asked.

"No, but maybe it'll happen again." Sara was okay for a few minutes but her nose started to crinkle and they knew she was about to start crying again.

"Maybe if we replay what we were doing, we'll see what made her happy." Oliver suggested.

"We've tried everything else." Felicity agreed. She moved to get off the couch again and Oliver tugged her hand, she leaned down and pecked his lips again and Sara started clapping and laughing. Felicity plopped down on the couch and looked wide eyed at Oliver, "You don't think us kissing is making her do that, do you?"

"Well, she did do it after supper and she did it a few minutes ago, let's see if it happens again." They waited a few moments until her little face fell and Oliver leaned over kissing Felicity. Sara started clapping and laughing, "Oh my God!" Felicity wailed, "How is this making her happy."

"I don't know but I know I really love my goddaughter and want her to be happy." Oliver gets up from the couch and picks Sara up, he motions for Felicity to follow him and they go to her room. He lays her down in her crib and they stand at the end and exchange short kisses until her giggles slowly fade into sleep. They quietly shut the door and head to the couch to wait for her parents to return.

Around midnight, Digg and Lyla walk through the door to see two very exhausted friends on their couch, "I take it didn't go well?" Lyla asked.

They both rose from the couch and Felicity stifled a yawn, "She got a little cranky after dinner and Disney didn't work but we found something that worked."

Digg and Lyla looked at each other with guilty looks on their faces but their friends didn't seem to notice, they were headed for the door when Digg spoke up, "What ended up working?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Oliver said and with that, he and Felicity were gone.

"Johnny, I feel so bad."

"Don't, she hasn't done that in a really long time and they didn't know the trick."

"I know but I still feel guilty."

"Baby, do you think they would have remembered the combination? Our regular babysitter called us three times because she couldn't remember."

"Well, I could have written it down, Felicity is a genius."

"I know but I wonder what they did that worked for them." They looked at each other for a minute and at the same time said, "Nanny cam!" Digg went and got the laptop and opened the app. They fast forwarded through until they got to dinner, he smiled at the way his friends treated his daughter and was about to fast forward again when Felicity picked up Sara. He saw Oliver lean over a kiss Felicity and then his daughter started clapping and giggling. He smiled and kept going, seeing all the things their very patient friends do to calm his daughter down. He then gets to the moment when they figure out what makes her happy and he switches the view over to Sara's room. They see Oliver put her down and the kiss Felicity until she finally goes to sleep. Lyla starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" John asks.

"Like father, like daughter, both of you ship Oliver and Felicity!"

Digg smiled at that and then turned to smirk at Lyla, "Well, I know that if she ever has another fit, instead of covering her eyes with a cloth diaper, shaking her left foot, patting her butt and walking up and down the hall, we're going to try what they did. It'll be so much easier and much more fun!"

"I wholeheartedly agree to that plan but how about for now we try it without a crying child." Lyla murmured as she got up from the table and headed to their bedroom. Diggle shook his head as he turned off the living room lights, wondering how his life got this good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara is just so cute that I wanted her to be happy about Olicity too! Since she couldn't talk, I had to come up with a way for her to express herself. 
> 
> Just an FYI on the "trick" to get Sara to sleep...my mom and babysitter figured out that trick for me so I thought I'd use it for the story.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed Part 2 of this series and Sunday I hope to post Part 3. It'll be one shots of things major and minor that will happen in their lives. So far, I have 17 fic ideas and I'm hoping to put them in order. The first one will be exchanging keys to each other's apartments. 
> 
> If you have any ideas, major or minor, angsty or fluff, send it on! I'm on Tumblr as charlymo or you can leave a comment here. Again, I hope to do it in order so if you suggest something, it may not be used for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I was at first going to have Thea find out, since it's her loft too but Diggle's the original Olicity shipper so he had to be first. :)


End file.
